Busted
by jules456
Summary: Seth took care of Ella for the past six years after Summer disappeared, but now that she is back is he ready for the role reversal? Will Summer be able to possibly do it on her own? STILL SETHSUMMER!
1. Default Chapter

Busted

Chapter 1: "I forget when words are only words"

Summer and Seth walked along the docks. 

"I have something that I need to tell you." Summer said nervously

"Me too." Seth said

"You go first."

"No you."

"YOU!" Summer insisted

"Alright." Seth took a deep breath, but didn't say anything.

"What are you trying to say Seth?"

"It's not you, it's me."

"I think you could have come up with something a little more original than that."

"Summer, we have hardly seen each other in the past two months, and we have college to worry about. I feel like I am holding you back!"

"You are holding me back!"

"You would rather be with me than filling out your college transcripts!"

"That is because I love you Seth!"

"I love you too Summer, and I want this to work out, I just think that we need a brak for awhile. I love you Summer, this is only temporary!"

"It's Anna isn't it?" Summer said crying

"Of course not honey." Seth hugged her. "I just think that right now it would be better for us to just be friends."

Summer backed up and looked at Seth, with a tear stained face.

"I cannot JUST be your friend…" she said in tears. "I love you too much." Summer said as she walked away

Marissa was sitting on Summers bed awaiting her return that night. She had to be there for her now. What would Seth do when she told him?

"Summer." Marissa said standing up and walking to her friend as she entered the room. She knew from Summers tear stained face that things had not gone well.

"He broke up with me Marissa." Summer said as her best friend held her close.

"Is it because he didn't want the baby?" Marissa asked

"No, he doesn't even know. He did it before I could even tell him."

"Oh honey." Marissa said kissing Summers forehead.

The two best friends laid down on the bed as they had done so many times before. Marissa was always there for Summer, Summer needed her, when she lost her first tooth, when her mom left, when her dad got married, when she got her period, when the first guy had broken up with her, … but Marissa knew that Summer had never needed her friendship as much as she did now.

"Coop?"

"Yeah Summer?"

"You swear that you will not tell anybody?" She asked

"Sum-"

"Come on Marissa this is important." Summer pleaded

"I promise."


	2. She knows the party makes me nervous

Chapter 2: "She knows the party makes me nervous"

Hey all! This chapter is a bit longer than the other one, more soon, if you review!

~ Haley

Marissa woke up that night when she felt someone slip out from the bed.

"Summer?" She said sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"Go back to bed Coop." Summer said

"No Summer, what are you doing?"

She noticed Summers bags.

"Summer, you cannot leave."

"I have to Coop. Seth said that we were holding each other back, and it's true! He has so much going for him and I am only going to get in his way."

"What about his baby?" Marissa asked

"He's better off if he doesn't know, at least for now."

"God Summer tell me that you are not serious about this!" Marissa said sitting up.

"I am."

"Alright then." Marissa got up out of bed.

"What are you doing?" Summer said momentarily stopping tossing the clothes into the bags.

"Coming with."

"NO! You can't come with me."

"You are my best friend and I am not going to let you go alone."

"But your dad-" 

"Will be fine!" Marissa cut her off.

"And Ryan?"

"Ryan knows I love him, for now that has to be enough. You are my best friend and I will put you before any boy."

~ The Pool House

"She really took it that bad?" Ryan asked as he and Seth spent much needed guy time.

"Yeah." Seth said sitting down on the bed resting his elbows on his knees. "I had no idea she even liked me that much."

"You did what you had to do bro."

"I hope so."

"Having second thoughts?"

"I donno, maybe…" He said looking up at Ryan

"Go get her then before she does something rash."

"You think she would?" Seth asked

Ryan gave Seth a look.

"Rage blackouts, got it." Seth said as he rushed out of the pool house

Seth drove the Rover down the street going over his speech in over and over in his head. 'Hey Summer, what's up, um yeah, about earlier, … forget that…' No wait that sounded a little too- and before Seth knew it he was at Summers house.

He knocked on the door. Nobody answered.

"SUMMER!" He yelled "SUMMER!" He begged "I AM SO SORRY! LOOK I MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE! I NEED YOU! WE NEED EACHOTHER." 

Little did Seth Cohen know he was too late…


	3. In this stage we can't get hurt

Chapter 3: "In this stage we can't get hurt"

Marissa and Summer rode along in Marissas car in silence.

"So where are we headed?" Marissa asked Summer, trying to cheer her up.

Summer shrugged as she looked out of the window.

"Come on, it's your choice." Marissa insisted

"Doesn't really matter Coop."

Marissa stops the car, and turns off the radio and stared her best friend in the eye.

"Are you sure that this is what you want to do?" Marissa asked Summer.

Summer nodded

"Look, Seth would not be freaked out by the ba-"

"Can we not talk about Cohen!" Summer said, … it was the first thing that she said with emotion the whole car ride.

Marissa nodded.

"So where to?" She asked

"Somewhere they will never look. Somewhere…" Summer searched for the word, "somerwhere un-summer-like." She decided

"And where is that?" Marissa asked

"Kansas?" Summer suggested

"Kansas?" Marissa said in surprise. "You sure?" She said grinning

"Yeah, I think I am."

"Alright then, Kansas it is." Marissa declared pulling the car back out onto the highway.

~ Newport

Ryan sat on the bed in the pool house, waiting for Seth to come. He had gone to see Summer the night before.

"Hey." Ryan said to Seth as he came in. He could tell from the sleepless look in Seths eyes that something was up."

"She wasn't there." Seth said

"Maybe she is with Marissa." Ryan suggested

"No man, I already tried her house. Her dad said that she went to Summers last night, and he hasn't talked to her." Seth said letting out a long sigh

"And their cells?"

"Were off."

Ryan sat next to Seth on the bed.

"I don't know what to tell you." Ryan confessed.

"'S not your problem, just thanks for being around."

~ On the road

"How much longer until we get to Kansas?" Summer asked impatiently.

"Not long. You okay?" Marissa asked looking over at her Summer, who was leaning back in the seat looking a little pale.

"Yeah, I am fine, I am just getting a little car sick I think."

"It is probably because you are-"

"I know!" Summer said irritated

"Summer, you have to admit that you are pregnant sometime." 

"No I don't."

"Well in a couple of months there will be no denying it."

"I can deny it as long as I want." Summer said bluntly

"What are you trying to say Summer?"

"I am saying I wouldn't be pregnant if I realized it in time that I could have had a-"

"Don't even say it Summer! Listen to yourself, I cannot believe you! You would not have done that!" Marissa said in disbelief

After that there was an awkward silence for about two hours until Marissa pulled up at a motel.

"What are we doing?" Summer asked

"I'm tired, we're getting a room for the night."

Summer nodded as the two climbed out of the car.

~ Newport

That night Seth lay in bed drowning his sorrows in the bottle of vodka that he found in the liquor cabinet. He had never been much for drinking but Summer had a weird effect on him.

He turned over the picture of her that sat on his dresser as he stumbled into bed,

"Where are you?" He said aloud

~ The motel

Marissa was sleeping heavily as she always did when she was stressed out, but Summer was completely different. She sat in the arm chair staring at the motel sign, and then at Marissa lying in the bed. She could not go on like this. She could not do this to Marissa anymore. Everyone that she was around she hurt.

Silently this time, Summer grabbed her bags, and Marissa's car keys and some of the money they had, and sped out of the motel in tears, Regretting what she had done, but believing it was for the best.

This chaps a little weird but everything really comes into play starting with the next.


	4. Don't try to understand me

Chapter 4: "Don't try to understand"

Hey! Long chapter! Warning: Weird decisions are made… no further comments…

Marissa sat in the bed next to Ryan as he slept. She was reading the letter. The last words to her best friend Summer Roberts. It had been nearly 10 months since she left, and Marissa had not heard a word from her. Where was she? What had she done with the baby?

Marissa had not said anything to Seth or to Ryan. She had sworn to Summer that she wouldn't. After Summer had left Marissa at the train station she took the train back to Newport. She was able to lie about her whereabouts to her father, Ryan and Seth.

Ryan began to stir and Marissa shoved the note into her pajama pocket. She didn't know why she kept it. She read it everyday and now has memorized every word.

"Hey Coop,

Look, I'm really sorry about all of this, but I couldn't take it anymore

You need to be back in Newport with Ryan and your dad. Watch out for Seth for me. Coop, you have been the best friend I could have asked for. I love you and don't want to hold you back. Don't' take your relationship with Ryan for granted. He loves you. And PLEASE do not tell ANYONE about this. But most importantly, remember the good times, because those memories are… well priceless. I love you Coop.

Xoxox Summer"

Ryan's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey." He said leaning up and kissing her.

"Hey." Marissa said in a distant tone.

Marissa had been different lately, but Ryan figured it was because her best friend disappeared.

"You alright?" He asked sitting up and pulling her into his lap.

Marissa nodded unconvincingly. Ryan had learned though, in the months after Summers departure not to push. But he just could not shake the feeling that there was something that she was not telling him. Specifically something involving Summer.

"Lets go get something to eat." Marissa said.

They enter the main house to see Seth hurrying down the stairs.

"Whats the rush?" Marissa asked, looking Seth up and down, who was nude besides his boxers.

"Well if you must know, I heard the door bell, I am waiting for this new game that I ordered online so it was probably the UPS man." Seth said.

He glanced at the clock and noticed that it was almost eight o' clock am.

"Did you sleep here?" He asked Marissa.

Ryan and Marissa looked away from one another.

"Don't you have a package to get?" Ryan asked Seth.

"You bet."

Marissa and Ryan headed for the kitchen.

"I CALL THE LAST OF THE CAPTAIN CRUNCH!" He yelled to Ryan as a warning before he opened the door… nobody was there.

Seth leaned out of the door and looked around. He was almost sure that he heard the doorbell ring. He shrugged and went out to get the paper. As he stepped onto the porch his foot made contact with something hard. He looked down to see a … a baby carrier?

"RYAN!" He yelled causing Ryan and Marissa to come out of the kitchen to where Seth now was standing blankly with the carrier in his hand.

Ryan looks at Seth and raised his eyebrows. While Marissa stood back, jaw ajar. The baby began to cry.

Seth and Ryan stared at it as if it had grown horns, so Marissa took that as a sign to take charge.

She pushed through the boys and picked up the screaming infant. As she did a note fell out of the carrier, addressed to her, unnoticed by the boys Marissa slipped it under the coffee table with her foot.

Marissa held the baby close, knowing exactly who it was.

"Ryan, see if there is a bottle in it's bag."

Surely enough there was and Ryan gingerly handed it to Marissa. Marissa held the nipple of the bottle to the baby's mouth. And kissed it's forehead. Ryan and Seth watched in awe.

"You cheated on Marissa?" Seth said accusingly looking at Ryan.

"Hey, I didn't do anything! Its' not mine!!"

"Well it's not mine either!" Seth said holding his hands up.

"Did it ever occur to you that Summer may have left because she was pregnant?!" Ryan said

"I slept with Summer ONCE, four months before she left. We knew it was a mistake and decided to slow things down. The dates don't match up, the kid can't be mine!" Seth said in one breath.

"Well then who's is it?" Ryan said.

Marissa missed out on all of the boys banter, as she stared down at the small child in her arms. Summers baby. She had to protect it.

"Should we call the police?" Seth asked

"NO!" Marissa said suddenly.

"What why?" Ryan said

"Because… because I know who this baby is!" Marissa said

"Who?" Ryan asked stepping closer to his girlfriend.

"Um, I had this friend, her name was Noelle, she lives in San Diego, she got pregnant awhile back. She made me promise not to tell. I told her that I would help her in anyway that I could, and gave her my address and phone number and stuff." Marissa lied

"So why is the baby here?" Seth asked

"A couple of nights ago Noelle called me, … and… she said… her parents were throwing she and the baby out, and she had nowhere to go, I told her to come here… here to Newport. I guess that she got the wrong address, and came here instead of next door to my place." Marissa was happily surprised at her beautifully fabricated lie.

She kept an eye on the letter under the table.

"So where is Noelle?" Ryan asked

"I don't know." Marissa said

"Well her kid is here! We have to do something."

"I will just take it home with me."

"WHAT!" Seth said

"Yeah, to my dads apartment. I mean, our parents being away and all promoting the restaurant, he won't be home until Sunday. And hopefully, Noelle, will be back by then."

"And what if she isn't?" Ryan asked

"We will worry about that then."

Was Marissa doing the right thing? She knew that Summer did not want Seth to know. She was doing the right thing, at least for now, Seth could not know until Marissa had gotten in touch with Summer.


	5. We're too cool to be alone

Chapter 5: "We're too cool to be alone"

Marissa was quiet and deep in thought as Ryan helped her strap the car seat into the car. Marissa had insisted on going home incase her dad was to call, so he would not find out that she spent the night with Ryan. She also really needed to get her thoughts together. What was she going to do? Maybe the letter would help her decide.

Ryan insisted on going back to her place with her to make sure she got settled in, with the "baby", and all.

They were quiet as they drove down the highway.

"So… this Noelle… How do you know her?" He asked Marissa

"Um, … I met her when my family was on vacation a long time ago…" She said

"And you guys stayed in touch?" Ryan asked raising an eyebrow

Marissa nodded.

They pull up at Marissa's house, and unhooked the car seat. Ryan carried it up the stairs because it was so heavy. Marissa had trouble imagining Summer lugging it around. 

"Alright." Marissa said turning to Ryan when they reached her door. "I can take it from here." Marissa said

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I really need to be alone right now."

Ryan nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll come back tonight with dinner or something."

"Sounds good." Marissa kissed him on the cheek, and then entered her empty apartment.

Marissas hands were shaking so much that she had to pause and ake a deep breath before she opened the letter.

"Marisssa,

Hey. It's been awhile huh? I'm sorry about everything at the hotel, … I could not drag you down with me. Anyway, I tried to stop by your house to drop her off, but nobody was home, so I figured that you would be at the Cohens. I knew that I would not have the strength to see Seth in person right now, so I just dropped her and this letter, addressed to you, and left. I know this is not really fair, but I will be back. I just have to get some stuff together. PLEASE do not let Cohen find out that she is his. I know how this looks but I never intended on dumping her on you. We lost our place because I wasn't able to work the later months I was pregnant with her. I love my daughter more than I ever dreamed possible, I will be back, I promise I don't' intend to be gone more tan a week or two. I just have to find a way to get some money. BTW, her name is Isabella Marissa Roberts, I call her Ella though. I love you Coop, a million thank yous.

Xoxo Summer"

Marissa looked down at the girl, "Ella". She had Seth strong jaw, and he and Summers dark hair. Anyone with two eyes would be able to realize that she is Seths.

Marissa carefully picked up Ella and held her close. Ella soon began to cry.

"It's okay… your mommy will be back soon."

~ The Cohen house

"You think that whole thing with Noelle was weird?" Ryan asked Seth

"Yeah, but you know Marissa. Queen of surprises."

Ryan nodded as he bit into his bagel.

"So you up for the Crab Shack tonight?" Seth asked Ryan

"I was going to take Marissa something over to her place." Ryan said. "Check up on her and stuff."

"Fine. I understand. Leave the brother for the girlfriend." Seth said pretending to be hurt.

Ryan playfully punched him in the shoulder, then the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Seth said heading over to the phone "Hi, Marissa!" He said looking over to Ryan. "Yeah… sure… I will tell him…. Uh huh…. Will do…. Chinese? See you soon!"

Seth hung up the phone.

"Was she okay?" Ryan said.

"Yeah, she just asked if you could stop by the store on the way and pick up diapers and formula…"

"How am I supposed to know what to get?" Ryan said

"I can go with you and help if you want." Seth said

"Oh yeah, and how do you know anything?"

"Um, I had a cousin who stayed with me once, … actually maybe he wasn't a cousin-"

"I get it! Let's go." Ryan said grabbing the keys off of the table

Ryan and Seth stand blankly in the diaper isle of the super market.

"I thought you said you knew what you were doing."

"Dude… I do. Here these…" Seth said taking a pack of diapers off of the shelf.

"Fine then lets go."

They walk up to the cash register, the girl standing there gives them a weird look when they walk up with the diapers.

"And who may I ask are these for?" She asked

"A baby." Ryan said in a no duh tone.

"Let me help you." The girl said coming from behind the register.

Seth and Ryan looked at one another cluelessly

"What's wrong with those?" Seth asked

The girl shoved the diapers back onto the shelf.

"Those were ADULT diapers."

Ryan looked at Seth and smacked him on the back of the head. The cashier girl had long flowing blonde hair and a simple smile, dimples coming to her cheeks when she mocked the boys.

"So which one of you is Daddy?" She asked

Ryan and Seth both stuttered something or another.

"Alright. Is it a newborn?"

Seth nodded open mouthed.

The girl rolled her eyes at them and shoved a pack of Pampers at Seth and gestured for them to follow her so she could ring them up.

Ryan and Seth left the store embarrassed without a word. Ryan, on the way to the car kept on giving Seth glances.

"What!" Seth finally said

"She was so checking you out!"

"No she wasn't."

"Whatever." Ryan said as he got into the car

Ryan banged on Marissas door over and over.Marissa finally came to the door with her finger over her lips.

"Ella is asleep."

"Who's Ella?" Seth asked

"YOUR DAUGHTER!" Marissa wanted to scream but held herself back. "The baby, her name is Ella. Come on in guys but PLEASE be quiet."

She stepped back from the door allowing them in, as she took the grocery bag from Ryans hands, and rummaged through it.

"You guys did well."She commented

"It was all me." Ryan boasted

"I can imagine it now, little Atwood illegitimates running around Chino." Seth said 

"There better not be!" Marissa said kissing Ryan on the cheek, and then grabbing the bag of Chinese food, and heading to the living room.


	6. But not to crazy to get busted

Sorry for the delay! I have like 8 stories going on right now, 6 in which I am still in the process of writing. Summer is in this chapter! Enjoy and Review!

Xoxo HaLeY

Chapter 6: "But not to crazy to get busted"

~ Two days later

Summer Roberts sat on the edge of her seat on the bus, trying to see through the rain that was covering the windows.

She had just got off of her last shift at the club, and missed the first bus, so had to wait twenty minutes in the pouring rain. 

The make up that she once wore was now gone. She was venerable, her guard was down.

Sometimes she questioned why she did the things that she does, . but then she remembers Ella. her daughter. 

She pulled a photo of her daughter out of her pocket. She missed her so much. Summer never really had a mother around, and was determined to give her daughter what she missed. that is why she dropped her off with Marissa. It would not be long before they were together again, and she could officially call Newport her past.

Summer grimaced as she noticed the man across the bus blowing her kisses, with his mouth full of black holes.

She leaned back in her seat knowing that there was more for her in life than this. she just had to find it.

~There was a rapid knocking on the door of the Cohen house.

Seth opened the door in his Scooby-Doo boxers.

"Marissa, what are you doing here this early?"

"Seth, it's noon!" She said pushing past him.

"Still." He said closing the door.

"Where is Ryan?"

"Working?" Seth said leaning back onto the couch.

"I need you to watch Ella for a couple of hours."

"Why?"

"My dad just called. He is on his way back from the air port. Sandy and Kirsten are still away closing the deal on the new restaurant, but he said that there was nothing more he could do, so he is coming home today, and he is going to be back at my place in like a half hour!"

"So you want me to watch the kid?"

"Only for a couple of hours until I figure out what I am going to do!"

"I cannot watch a baby alone."

"Here is her diaper bag, there are bottles, her toys, . everything in there."

"But Marissa!"

"Oh yeah, she likes walks. I'll call you in an hour." Marissa said rushing out of the house.

She had never intended to leave Seth with Ella, but this was the only way to keep her a secret. There was no way Seth could put two and two together right.

Seth stared down blankly at the small infant that lay in front of him on the couch. One look at his face and she gave him a small smile.  


"So you're a flirt are you?" Seth said to the baby, . still not daring to touch her 

Suddenly her face began to turn, and her bottom lip began to quiver.

"Um no. Ella don't cry. Come on Ella!" He begged with her.

He finally picked her up and rested her against his shoulder. to his surprise she stopped crying.

"I guess you like me." He said, and her fingers curled around his shirt sleeve. "How about we take a walk to the crab shack to visit Uncle Ryan?" He said.

He snapped on the tummy carrier that Marissa had left, and headed out, skateboard in hand.

Seth rode along carefully on the boardwalk, with Ella in tow. He stopped and sat on a bench to feed her.

Suddenly someone came up behind him.

"I was totally right."The semi familiar voice said.

"What?"

"Adult diapers would not fit her."

Seth turned to see the cashier form the store.

"Ah. Cashier girl." Seth said

"Smooth. That how you snagged the kids mother?" She said laughing

"Very funny."

"So what is her name?"

"Ella." Seth said smiling looking down at her.

"So she all yours?" She asked Seth sitting down next to him on the bench.

"Yup. all mine."

"I bet her mother's worried about you on the board with her."

"Oh, her mother. um," Seth turned down his brow "she's not around."

The girl nodded.

"And besides, I am good on the board."

"Noah." The girl said

"Huh?"

"My name is Noah." The girl repeated.

"Noah, I'm Seth."

"So would you and Ella like to grab a bite somewhere?"

"Sure."

"Great. Lets head to the crab shack."

Little did Seth remember Ryan was working. They took a table.

"Seth." Ryan said

"Hey!" Seth said realizing his error.

"What can I get you two?"

". the usual." Seth said.

"What about the baby?" Noah asked

"She has had a bottle." Seth said, looking down at now sleeping Ella.

"You are a really good father. Most guys your age would have run."

Ryans eyes nearly poped out of his head.

  
"Nope. not my Seth." Ryan said looking at the two. "I will be right back with you orders."

Ryan could have said something. but Seth had been so broken up about Summer, who was he to destroy his happiness? Ryan was just hoping that the shit does not hit the fan. for awhile at least.


	7. I found out one lie just ain't enough

****

Sorry about the delay! More chapters more frequently updated if you ask!

XOXO HaLeY

Chapter 7: "I found out one lie just ain't enough"

Seth looked at the girl in front of him. Since Summer left it had been long since a person of the opposite sex had paid him any mind at all… Well if you don't count Marissa, but she wasn't a "ggggggiiiirrrrrlllll". Or at least Seth didn't think about her that way since she was dating his brother, and she was the girl next door.

"So where is her mother?" Noah asked

"Huh?" Seth said forgetting the child in his arms

"Ella, where is her mother?" Noah laughed

"Oh… her mother right-"

"Oh I'm so sorry. If it is a sensitive subject-"

"It's fine!" Seth said. "Her mother didn't want the responsibility that's all…" Seth said, half true seeing how Marissa's "friend", had left her.

"She looks just like you." Noah said gently caressing the sleeping infants head…

Seth looked down at the baby, three weeks old. She's not even mine! He thought.

"How do you figure?" He asked Noah

"Well look. When she smiles she has that sarcastic grin. And her hair, it's wavy like yours." She pointed out.

Seth looked down at the baby for the first time noticing these things.

"Yeah. I guess you have a point." Seth said smiling

"I know it's really not my place to say, but her mother had to be crazy to give up a beauty like her, and a catch like you." She said smiling…

"You have no idea."

~ Summer went back to her motel room and looked in the mirror. 

Her hair was in a high pony-tail, and she was dressed in simple sweats and a T-shirt, no make-up added. 

She sat down at the dresser and closely studied the picture of Ella.

"Soon baby… soon." She whispered.

~ Seth returned to the house that night with a little hop in his step. Marissa was frantically pacing, waiting for him…

"Where the hell were you! I tried your cell and you didn't pick up, and what about Ella is she okay!" Marissa said all in one breath.

"Chill out Coop. We just went on a walk!" Seth said smiling, and letting them into the house.

"Did you tell your dad about Ella?"

"No." Marissa said. 

She had intended to at first but she realized that the more she revealed about Ella, the more her father would catch on. Luckily for her Ryan and Seth were not as bright.

"I was thinking… I mean, since Kirsten and Sandy won't be back for two more weeks…"

"You cannot be suggesting what I think you are!" Seth said.

"It is the only way."

"But what if your "friend", is gone longer than two weeks!" Seth said

"We will figure it out then!" Marissa said

Seth took a deep breath. Maybe this would be a way to get him closer to Noah… and that is a good thing…

"Alright. But you own me Cooper." Seth said

"Thank you!" Marissa said hugging Seth. "I told my dad that I was spending the night with Holly so I can stay here for the night and take care of Ella."

Seth nodded. Marissa unhooked the baby from the tummy carrier… Seth still had his skate board in hand, which left Marissa with a lot of questions about how they got around.

"I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom." Seth said taking leave of the room.

Marissa cradled the baby in her arms. She would love and protect he as though she were her own. Summer was like her sister, and she intended to do the best by she and

her daughter.

"I bought your mommy two more weeks." Marissa whispered to the infant. "Now the ball's in her court."


	8. I need another soul to feed on

Chapter 8: "I need another soul to feed on"

Marissa entered the living room later that night, after finally having gotten Ella to sleep. She found Seth lying on the couch in his spider man boxers and robe, with a video game controller mouth wide open.

"Well that's your father for you." She said to the infant, not realizing that Ryan was behind her…

"What did you say?" Marissa swung around to see Ryan looking her dead in the face.

"Nothing." Marissa said turning away from him.

"Seth is Ella's father?" Ryan said in shock

Marissa still did not face him.

"Marissa." Ryan said putting a hand on her shoulder.

When Marissa turned Ryan saw that she was crying.

"Which means that Summer is her mother." Ryan looked down at Ella feeling like a fool. She was a spitting image of both Seth and Summer. Seth's hair, Summers eyes… her round face, and Seth's nose, it all fell into place. "I have to tell Seth!" Ryan said

"NO!" Marissa said loudly causing Ella to wake up, her bottom lip began to quiver, and then she let out the screams. Ryan took Marissas arms and gently led her to the pool house.

Marissa walked over to the corner with Ella and gently bounced her on her shoulder. Suddenly the cries were silenced, and Ellas head slowly turned, and she looked Ryan dead in the eye before she fell asleep.

Before either of them said anything Marissa laid Ella down in the middle of the bed and placed pillows around her. Was that necessary? She couldn't turn over… Well it was better safe than sorry. Then Marissa once again became aware of Ryans presence.

"I'm going to tell him." Ryan said with conviction

"You can't." Marissa pleaded

"Give me one good reason that I shouldn't!" Ryan said

"I promised Summer!" Marissa said

"Seth is my best friend!" Ryan said

"Well Summer is mine."

"That still doesn't make it right Marissa." Ryan said stepping closer to her.

"Ryan please. Summer said that she would be back by the end of the week. If she is not we can tell Seth then."

"Maris-"

"Five days Ryan!" Marissa pleaded with him again.

"It's just not right. Seth will never forgive me."

"He will never forgive Summer if WE tell him. She needs to explain to him, not us." Marissa said. "I love Summer, but I think what she did was really screwed up, but until we know her reasons…" Marissas voice trailed off……..

"Alright." Ryan said kissing Marissa on the forehead. "But that doesn't mean that I feel good about this."

"Neither do I." Marissa whispered into his chest as he hugged her.

~ Marissa and Ryan lay on either side of Ella that night and fell asleep, the next morning when Seth came to wake up Ryan for an early morning game of Grand Theft auto he found the three.

"Aw look at the little family." He said in a mocking tone. Then he noticed Ella staring at him. She only cried when she was tired, but a majority of the time they had found she was perfectly content being played with, read to, or just laying back taking in everything.

Seth wondered whether or not he should wake Ryan and Marissa, but they looked so comfortable, and Ella wasn't much trouble… Maybe he could take her to play grand theft auto…

"Hey pumpkin." Seth said leaning down to get her, being careful not to wake Ryan and Marissa. "Did I just say pumpkin?" He asked himself aloud. 

Ella smiled when she saw Seth coming to pick her up. He held her easily with one arm and slipped out of the pool house.

"What should we do?" Seth asked looking at Ella. "Oh right, you can't talk, you're like a couple of weeks old."

Seth decided to take Ella up to his room to relax. If he stayed downstairs he would be too tempted to play video games. A picture of Summer still sat on his nightstand in its frame. When Seth laid Ella on the bed he couldn't help but notice how she stared at it.

"Whatcha you looking at?" Seth asked, turning the picture over.

Ellas bottom lip began to quiver and then she let it loose. She began to scream. What was it with the picture?

Marissa and Ryan were downstairs when they heard Ellas cry's. Truth be told Ryan was awake when Seth came and got her, but decided to play asleep, and when Marissa awoke he convinced her to leave them be for now.

"I'll go get her." Marissa said getting up from her stool, only to be stopped by Ryans strong arm.

"He's fine…" Ryan reassured her, and as he did so the crying ceased…

Seth looked at Ella who still lay, eyes fixated still on the picture. 

"What the hell is going on?" Seth said.

He picked up Ella and propped her on his shoulder, as he went down to see if Ryan and Marissa were still awake. He found them at the table eating breakfast.

They were silent… that was weird. Seth knew something was going and was determined to find out what.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. I'm the flame I can't get burnt

Chapter 9: "I'm the flame I can't get burnt"

"Hey you took Ella this morning?" Ryan asked as Seth handed her to Marissa.

"Yeah. We just hung out in my room a bit." Seth said kissing the top of Ellas head before he went to get his fourth serving of cereal. 

Since Kirsten and Sandy had been gone this was the official meal of the Cohen residence. To everyones surprise Ryan got tired of it before Marissa did.

"I think I'm going to head home." Marissa said standing up, Ella in hand.

"Why?" Ryan asked standing up alongside her.

"I have some stuff that I need to finish up. And my dad's not home so there is no chance in him seeing Ella." She headed toward the door.

"Well if you have so much to do why not let Seth and I watch her?" Ryan said smiling suggestively

Marissa shot Ryan a look.

"Yeah, we can." Seth joined in

"But I-"

"How about you let SETH and I watch her?" Ryan said a little bit firmer.

Marissa looked down at Summers little girl that laid in her arms and hoped that her best friend would be able to forgive her.

"Yeah, alright." She said handing Ella back over to Ryan.

"I'll be back in about an hour and a half." Marissa said heading out. Ryan had the feeling that he should follow her but something stopped him.

Marissa fumbled with her keys when she got to the door. Her hands were shaking. Had she done the right thing? Nothing had prepared her for what she saw though when she got inside her apartment…

"Sum?" She said when she saw her best friend on the couch, with her knees wrapped up to her chest.

"Hey Coop." She said not looking up. Marissa couldn't see her face but she could tell from her voice that she was crying.

Marissa hesitated going over to her at first… it had been almost a year. But Summer was still her best friend and she still needed her. Marissa rushed over to Summer and hugged her. Summer began bawling in her arms.

"I'm so sorry Coop." She said

"It's alright Sum." Marissa said kissing the top of her head.

Summer pulled back and wiped her eyes

"Where's Ella?" Summer asked

"At the Cohens." Marissa said as though it was supposed to comfort her

"What? The Cohens! Do they know that Ella is Seths?" Summer asked beginning to freak out.

"No. Of course not!" Marissa said "I wanted to let you tell them yourself."

"Tell them? I can't tell them." Summer said

"What do you mean you can't tell them?"

"I have to take Ella and get out of here!" She said standing up

"And go where!" Marissa yelled. "You should see Seth with Ella, he is even better with her than I am!" Marissa said. "He deserves to know he has a daughter."

"No he doesn't!" Summer argued

"What the hell do you mean Summer?" 

"Ella is my daughter. I cannot stay here in Newport after having her. My reputation would be ruined!" Summer yelled

"Is this what this is all about? You REPUTATION? Sounds like my mother oh so many years ago and look at where it got her!" Marissa said, a little hurt by Summers comment.

"I am not like your mother. I would never try to force Ella to be something that she's not!"

"She's weeks old and you already are!" Marissa said throwing her hands in the air.

"How so?" Summer said crossing her arms.

"You are denying her her father. You are denying her a chance to be a Cohen!" Marissa said

"Is the world flat? Since when are the Cohens the wonder family?" Summer said flatly

"They are good people."

"Coop. You are my best friend." Summer said lowering her voice. "I don't want to argue with you. Can you just go pick up Ella and then drop us off at the bus station?"

"No." Marissa said firmly. "I love you too, and you are my best friend, so I will not lie for you."

"I love my little girl more than anything in the world." Summer said beginning to cry. "I can't live without her."

"You don't have to." She tried to convince her friend.

"Oh god Coop. Who am I fooling. The Cohens ARE the wonder family taking in Ryan and all. And they raised Seth… something has to be right there… in a twisted Cohenish kind of way. What do I have?" Summer asked Marissa

"Why are you talking like that?" Marissa asked

"I don't have anything to give her. I don't know how to be a mother! I never had one! I have been selfish Coop. I cannot love myself, how can I love a child? I'm still a kid." Summer said desperately

"What are you talking about? Like two minutes ago you would have killed for your baby." Marissa said 

"I can't explain it coop." Summer said beginning to cry… "I when I left Ella on the Cohens porch I felt sad, scared, …. Guilt. But yesterday when I got off of the bus here I went right to the beach… I saw Cohen, he was on this bench with Ella giving her a bottle… his skateboard was propped up against the bench… She looks exactly like him Coop… And when he looked at her he had this look in his eyes that I never did. He loves her and he doesn't even know that she is his…" Summer's voice trailed off  


"But you said you want her back…"

"I do. She is my daughter. I love her really! I just got scared. I got scared because I didn't want anyone to take away the one thing that makes me feel good. But I didn't realize that in doing that I would be complicating everyone elses lives…" Summer said

"You're not!" Marissa said choking on her tears.

"Tell Ella I love her…" She grabbed her bag and walked over to the door. "I can't keep on playing games with your lives. I can't keep coming in and out. Bye Coop. I love you." Summer said. "By the way, I owe your dad a 50."

Marissa was too shocked to chase her. She just stood there in the spot where her best friend just had contemplating what had happened.


	10. I'm wholly understated

**Hey. I just wrote this chapter but was really excited about it, so I decided to give you an early update!**

Xoxo HaLeY

Chapter 10: "I'm wholly understand"

Marissa stood in her apartment in shock as she watched her best friend retreat. Had that really just happened? Had Summer run out again?

She slowly made her way to the car trying to process what had happened… What was she going to do with Ella now?

When she pulled up to the Cohen drive she noticed Sandy and Kirstens cars in the driveway… they were home… This set up a whole new array of obstacles. What would they do if they found out about Ella? Especially the fact that she is Seths daughter.  


Marissa grabbed her purse for comfort as she entered the house without knocking.

"Hi Marissa!" Sandy said as she come in, kissing her cheek

"Hi Mr.Cohen. How was your trip?" Marissa said trying to be cheery.

"Good. I am glad to see that none of you got into any trouble while we were gone."

Marissa smiled looking at her feet.

"Seth and Ryan are out in the pool house." Kirsten said with a smile, trying to save ythe poor girl from the company of Sandy.  


"Thank you." Marissa said politely heading out to the pool house. She guessed the had not found out about Ella. 

Ryan and Seth jumped when Marissa entered the pool house.

"Thank god it's you." Seth said

"Where's Ella?" Marissa asked glancing around the pool house.

Ryan guided Marissa by the hand to the bathroom. There was a bunch of bedding in the bottom of the tub where Ella lay asleep.

"That is so adorable!" Marissa squealed for a second almost forgetting that Summer had just abandoned that same baby. 

"Yeah, Sandy and Kirsten came home, we would have laid her on the bed since she was sleeping, but we can't have her in plain view." Ryan explained 

"Will you stay here and watch her for a minute? I have to go talk to Seth." Marissa said

Ryan nodded understanding.

"Hey." Marissa said sitting down on Ryans bed next to Seth.

"What's up? Have you heard from your friend?" Seth asked

"Actually I have. Seth I really need to tell you something , and you have to promise not to hate my, because I was just doing what I thought was best." Marissa said in one breath

"What are you talking about?" Seth asked

"… When Summer left she was pregnant. Ella is yours…"

"WHAT!" Seth yelled jumping off of the bed "How could you not tell me!"

"Summer was coming back, I wanted her to tell you herself. I wasn't responsible for any of this, and I didn't want to give you any false impressions." Marissa said tearing up

"So when is she coming back?" Seth asked sinking back on the bed with his head in his hands

"She was at my apartment when I got back… She left… she doesn't think that she could be a good mother to Ella." Marissa said trying to make sense of it herself

"Well where did she go?" Seth asked frantically

"I don't know." Marissa said honestly. "… she just left."

"You knew about this all of this time and you didn't tell me anything!" Seth said becoming frustrated and angry

"I promised Summer! And Seth I do not regret it. She is my best friend and I love her. Ryan has kept every promise to you, and I don't know how you couldn't expect me to do the same!" Marissa yelled

"Wait what! Ryan does he know about this!"

"He found out yesterday." She yelled looking Seth square in the eye

"God, he's my best friend! How could he not tell me!"

"Don't be mad at Ryan, he tried to make me tell you! Really! He was going to himself! I wouldn't let him!"

"WHY NOT!" Seth yelled

"Because Seth, it wasn't our place. Now Summer is gone though I have no other choice."

Ryan came out of the bathroom holding Ella.

"She woke up when you guys were yelling…" Ryan said holding out the baby for Marissa to take.

Seth looked at Ella and began to cry…

"I can't take this right now." He said running out of the pool house.

"I think you should-" Ryan began

"Yeah. I'm going to head out. I will take Ella with me." Marissa nodded.

Ryan kissed his girlfriend on the forehead. 

"See you in the morning." Ryan said. "I'll stop by."

Ryan jogged down the boardwalk looking for Seth. He was not surprised to see him sitting on Summer breeze sailing out to nowhere. Seth was less than a mile away from shore. Ryan dove in fully dressed and swam out to Seth.

Seth almost had a heart attack when he say Ryan climb aboard. 

"Ryan!" He helped pull him up.

"Look man. You're wrong. You're the only parent that Ella's got left. You can't abandon her. I know how she would feel. Trust me." Ryan said trying to catch his breath from the swim…

"I am not going to abandon Ella…" Seth said. "I just needed some time to think it all. When I get off of this boat I am going to go pick her up." Tears glistened in Seth eyes as Ryan pulled him into a hug.

"You're a good man Charlie Brown." Ryan said

~ Marissa lay on her bed, Ella to her left, a picture of Summer to her right. She played with the little girls fingers. So fragile. Nothing would hurt her. Seth would be a great father… if only he would recognize it…

Summer watched the city lights pass her by. Deep down she knew that she did the right thing. It wouldn't be forever. She loved Seth and her little girl too much to stay.

~ Marissa heard a knock at her door. She opened it to find Seth and Ryan there, for some reason Ryan was wet from head to toe…

"Can I see my daughter?" Seth asked.


	11. I found silence in this space

Chapter 11: "I found silence in this space"

"Can I see my daughter?" Seth asked.

Marissa leaned her small frame against the door. There were no lights on in the apartment, but there were several candles around the room lit that glowed behind her.

"Please." Seth said with desperation in his eyes. 

Marissa didn't say anything as she pulled the door fully opened and headed up to her bedroom, the boys followed.

She had left her bedroom door open so that she would be able to hear if Ella were to cry… and there she lay, in the middle of the bed with big pink pillows surrounding her. Marissa had laid Mr. Sniffles, her old stuffed bunny from when she was a little, next to Ella. Her little arms were outstretched above her head, and the soles of her feet rested together.

For Seth it was like the first time he was seeing her, as his own… Her brown curly hair… face as round as her mothers… It was then that he began to cry.

Ryan pulled him into a hug as Marissa stood in the corner, arms wrapped around herself taking in the whole scene.

"What am I supposed to do?" Seth asked going over to Ella, and gently touching the top of her head.

Marissa nor Ryan knew quite what to say. 

"Her mother is gone." Seth said a bit angrily. "I can't do it on my own."

That is when Marissa stepped in. 

"You don't have to!" She said sitting on the bed, on the other side of the pillows where Ella lay. "Ryan and I are here for both of you! Your parents are too!" Marissa tried to persuade him

"Oh god, my parents are going to kill me!" Seth realized pacing around the room.

"Dude, it's okay. It may take them awhile but god look at her bro. That is your daughter. She's beautiful man. They can't be angry with you forever." Ryan finally opened up and said.

"But you can't hide it either." Marissa said picking up a sleeping Ella, and placing her in Seths arms, "she's yours. I am sorry for keeping you away." She said.

~ Seth drove back to the house all alone. Ryan stayed at Marissas apartment with her. Seth needed to tell his parents alone.

It was strange for Seth, driving alone at night on the highway, baby in the back snug in her car seat. It was going to be hard, life now, but he had to do it for Ella… his daughter.

He took a deep breath as he unsnapped Ella from her car seat, and opened the door. His parents were asleep, but Seth really needed to talk to them both, right then.

"Seth?" His dad said sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes

"I… um I need to talk to you guys."

"What is it honey?" Kirsten asked sitting up and switching on the light.

They both looked then in shock at Seth holding a small child.

"Please tell me that that is a doll!" Sandy said

"This is my daughter Ella." Seth said voice quivering. He wanted to be strong to face his parents, but suddenly he found himself breaking down.

"Where is her mother? Who is she!" Sandy asked roughly.

"Sum- Summer. But she's, she's not around right now…" Seth stuttered.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!" He said storming out

"Mom." Seth said through tears. She jumped off of the bed and went to hug her son. He had collapsed to the floor in tears, Ella still in hand. Sometimes, no matter how old you are, you need your mother.

Kirsten kissed the top of her sons head.

"She is beautiful sweetie."

~ Marissa and Ryan sat in Marissas room. Neither of them said much.

"Where's your dad?" Ryan asked

"Out for the night with Haley." Marissa informed him.

"Do you know if they got married Seth would be your step cousin? And if your mom and Caleb get married he would also be your step nephew, which means that Sandy would be your step-brother, and Kirsten your step sister! Which makes me your step nephew too!" Ryan said. "I'm starting to sound like Seth." Ryan realized stopping.

"I mean this is Newport. You've got to figure that everyone would be able to marry outside of two freaking families!" Marissa said bugged at what she had just realized as Ryan spoke.

"It's alright" he said leaning in and kissing her

"Seth is a good guy." Marissa said

"How are you talking about Seth now?" Ryan asked backing away from the kiss

Marissa chuckled at her boyfriend. Always know Ryan to be jealous

"Not like that dumbass. It's just that he's doing a really good thing being there for Ella and all." She said smiling.

"Yeah." Ryan said nodding. "In his position I don't know what I would do." Ryan said

"You mean you wouldn't be there for your child?" Marissa asked raising her eye brow

"No. I am just saying… I mean I guess I know where Summer is coming from and all. Not feeling like shes worthy of Seth and Ella."

"Is there something you don't feel worthy of?" Marissa asked looking deep into his eyes as though she was trying to see into his soul.

"You." Ryan said

"Funny." Marissa smiled "I was thinking the same thing about you." She leaned in and kissed him now.

~ Seth came downstairs the next morning. Kirsten had sent him to his room to get himself together the night before and he ended up falling asleep. She didn't mind watching Ella for the night that once. It was going to be a big adjustment.

When Seth entered the kitchen he saw Kirsten sitting on a stool giving Ella her bottle, … Sandy was at the table reading a paper.

"Hey Dad." Seth said sitting next to his mother.

Sandy didn't respond

"Look! I'm sorry! I don't know what else to say to you! I made a mistake and trust me I am paying for it so I don't need you mad at me!" Seth said

"I'm not mad Seth. Just disappointed."

The words stabbed Seth like a knife. The only thing worse than a parent being angry, was one being disappointed.

Kirsten handed Seth his daughter when she was done burping her.

"I am disappointed in myself Dad." Seth said "But I made a mistake, Summer and I both, and I do not want Ella to have to pay for it." Seth said looking down at his daughter rather than father.

Sandy leaned back in his chair and looked at Seth as he held Ella.

"I guess" Sandy began, "I guess that she can have the room next to yours." Sandy said

Hey! The next chapter will be longer and up sooner.


	12. An off and on again attraction

Hey! Sorry for the delay! I had to move out of my house 5 awhile, really long story. Anyways, my precious computer and I are back together again, and so here you are with a new story. I have decided not to use my pen name any more and switch over to my real name which is Julian. Yes I know that it is a boys name, and I am a girl, but it's just part of the appeal. Most of my friends call me Jules or Julesy. So from now on chapters will be signed:

XOXO Jules 

Ah, that felt good

Chapter 12: "An on and off again attraction"

Sometime between breakfast and lunch Ryan returned home, arm in arm with Marissa.

"Hey." He said to Sandy and Kirsten who were sitting on the couch, seemingly in the middle of an intense conversation.

"Where have you been?" Sandy asked his eyebrows taking on a life of their own

"I was at Marissas." Ryan said honestly

Neither Sandy nor Kirsten said anything.

"We don't need anymore teenagers with kids around here." Sandy said glancing warningly at Ryan.

"He made a mistake but he is a good kid. Some grown men won't even take responsibility for their child."

"Seth will not be able to deal with this!" Sandy said

Kirsten sat silently.

"Well then I think that you underestimate your son." Ryan said leaning Marissa gently by the hand out to the pool house where he found Seth with Ella.

"Hey." Marissa said going over to Seth and gently taking the baby, now wide awake.

"How did it go last night?" Ryan asked

"My mom was better than I thought she would be about it. She didn't toss back any hard liquor." Seth said 

"And Sandy?"

"He let out the wrath of the eyebrows." Seth said leaning back on the bed.

Right then there was a knock on the pool house door. It was Noah, the girl from the store. She and Seth had not talked in two days, with all of the drama surrounding Ella going on. On the bright side he didn't have to explain to her that he was lying when he said that Ella was his.

"Hey Seth." She said walking in.

Marissa looked at this girl questioningly. Who was she and why was she near Seth? If Summer were here right now she would have a "rage blackout."

"Hey. Noah, this is my brother Ryan, and my friend, occasional next door neighbor, and sometimes the girl that I wake up to find in my kitchen in a bath robe Marissa." Seth said

"Thanks for the lengthy intro." Ryan said 

"Hey. I'm Noah." The girl said.

She seemed nice enough but she still wasn't Summer

"Hey Ella." She said playing with the baby's fingers

"What's up?" Seth said getting off of the bed and coming over to her

"Nothing, I was off today so I wanted to see if maybe you and Ella wanted to come down to the beach." Noah asked

"We were going shopping for her." Marissa said, earning a strange glance from Noah.

"Is that her mot-"

"NO!" All three of them say at the same time.

"Hey I have an idea. Why don't you come with us?" Seth said. He figured it would help Ryan and Marissa warm up to his new friend.

"Sure. I mean if it's cool with you two." She said looking at Ryan and Marissa.

"Yeah." Ryan said nodding.

"No problem." Marissa said handing Ella over to Seth. "I'll get my car and pull it around front because there is more room." Marissa said.

"Alright." Seth said as she and Ryan headed out.

"Why do I get the feeling that that girl doesn't like me too much?" Noah said

"Ellas mom is her best friend. I think she just feels a little threatened."

"I thought her mom isn't around." Noah said

"She's not." Seth replied thinking of Summer. Ella was a great baby. He didn't know how anyone could leave her. But at least she had him, always and forever.

~

"DAD!" A voice yelled.

Seth came rushing into the room thinking that something was gravely wrong with his daughter.

"DAD!" The voice yelled again.

"Are you okay?" Seth said when he entered the bedroom one his own to find his six year old daughter standing on the bed.

"No!" Ella said "I cannot find my skateboard!" She said looking around the room.

"It's in the hall Ella." Seth said catching his breath when he realized that nothing was wrong.

The little girl stood of on the bed. She was small for her age. She wore her curly brown hair in two pig tails. Marissa was the only one who could control it. Noah even couldn't, so they dealt with the pig tails.

She wore a brown and yellow striped short-sleeved shirt with a yellow color. She had on big baggy tan pants that almost covered her feet, but her shoes stopped it. She always wore Vans… skateboarding shoes.

Her hair was getting darker by the day. As she grew she began to look more and more like Summer, with the exception of her hair.

Seth picked up the little girl and lifted her off of the bed.

"I have to head out to work." Seth said.

"Where's Grandma and Pop Pop?" She asked tilting her head to the side as her father lifted her off of the bed.

"They are out for the morning. Noah is going to drop you off at school, and Marissa is going to pick you up." Seth explained to his daughter.

"I love you." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

"I love you too. Now come on downstairs and eat something before it's time to go."

Seth sat reading comics aloud to the both of them, with Ella on his lap eating frosted cheerios as they did every morning.

"Hey guys." Noah said coming inside. She just used her house key.

"Hey." Seth said sliding out from under Ella and going over to kiss Noah.

"So I'm just dropping her off?" Noah asked going over to the little girl, kissing her on the forehead. Ella looked up at Noah and smiled, showing her missing front teeth.  


"Yep." Seth said. "Alright ladies, I will be back at four at the latest." 

Seth, Marissa and Ryan all now worked with Jimmy Cooper, and Sandy. It was turning into a family business.

"Alright." Noah said in agreement.

"Bye ladies." Seth said giving them both a final kiss before heading out.

"Are you ready for me to drop you off?" Noah asked Ella.

"Yeah." She said taking her last bite of cereal. "I just gotta grab my back pack and skate board." She explained running upstairs.

"Alright." She said watching the little girl disappear up the stairs.

It was a short drive to Pacific Elementary school, where Ella attended. 

"Thanks!" Ella said as she opened the door at school.

"Hey! Where's my hug?" Noah asked smiling.

"Right here!" Ella said jumping across the front seat practically tackling Noah in a hug.

"Bye. I love you. Be good!" Noah said 

"Bye. I love you too!" 

Ella, grabbed her skateboard out of the backseat, and her backpack and then raced into the school. 


	13. I need such amazing grace

Hey! Thanks for the reviews!

XOXO Jules

Chapter 13: "I need such amazing grace"

Ella stood outside of school at the end of the day, waiting for Marissa to come pick her up. She was expecting to see the familiar range rover, but then felt a light hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Bam." Marissa said. Most everyone had taken to calling her Bam, since the incident where the skate board was in front of the pool and Ella slipped in and cracked the back of her head open… but only a little bit. They were able to make light of the whole situation afterward.

"Hi." Ella said giving the woman who had been like a mother to her, her entire life a hug.

"We are going to walk to my house since it is such a nice day." Marissa said taking the little girls skateboard. Ella tucked her skateboard under one arm and followed Marissa.

"How was school?" Marissa asked the young girl.

"Eh." Ella said shrugging.

"Only eh?" She asked looking down at her.

"Yeah." Ella said looking up at Marissa squinting in the sun.

"Something on your mind?" Marissa asked Ella. She knew that something was wrong with the girl when her mouth was going a mile a minute. Between Summer and Seth she could never keep it closed.

"Will you still pick me up from school when you have the new baby."

Marissa had thought about this, Ella being jealous of the new baby. She was four months pregnant with she and Ryans child.

"Do you know what Bam?" Marissa said "Let's talk this out over ice cream."

The little girls face lit up. Ella always got a banana split, Summers favorite as well.

"You know because I am having a new baby I am not going to love you any less right?" Marissa explained to the little girl sitting in front of her.

Ella shrugged.

"It may be kind of weird at first." She tried again, "Babies are a lot of work when they are little, but you can come over and help me."

"How can I help?" Ella looked at Marissa, not believing anything that she said

"Why wouldn't you be able to?" Marissa asked

"Cause I'm six!" She said drawing out her words.

"Six year olds can do a lot…" Marissa said her words trailing off as she recognized a familiar brunette come up behind Ella. "Sum…" She said, jaw wide, and eyes big

"Hey Coop."

Ella turned around awkwardly and blocked the sun with her hand.

"Hi." Ella said

Summer focused on the small girl, a spitting image of herself.

"Hi." Summer said

"Um, Bam, why don't you go play on the playground. I have to talk for a second."

"Yeah." She said running off with her skateboard.

There was an awkward moment between Marissa and Summer

"I don't know where to start." Summer said

"Why don't you start with telling me where you have been for the past six years!" Marissa said standing up.

"I had to get myself together…" Summer said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Summer you didn't even call! You didn't write! God Summer you are my best friend and I didn't even know if you were alive!" Marissa yelled.

"I'm sorry." Is all Summer could say as she began to cry. "I hate myself Marissa. I am twenty three and heading nowhere fast. I don't even know my own daughter! I know that it will not be easy, but I WILL make things right again." Summer said…

Marissa just looked at her friend. She knew when Summer meant what she said, and now was one of the times when she meant it.

"What's she like?" Summer asked

Marissa looked over at the girl as she played.

"She is amazing. Everything that you would want a child to be." Marissa said placing her hand over her stomach.

"Coop are you?" Summer asked

Marissa nodded smiling. 

"Oh that is great!" Summer said instinctively hugging her best friend.

Suddenly everything clicked. It all fell back into place. It didn't feel like years had passed between the two, or that they were now both mothers, or that they weren't sixteen anymore. They were friends again. Some things never change.

"So what are you going to do now?" Marissa asked as they sat at the table

"Well I want to talk to Seth first. I want to make sure that he is okay with me being around."

"Well Bam is yours too."

"Bam?" Summer asked

"Ella." Marissa said "nickname." She further explained

  
"Oh." Summer said nodding. "The last thing that I want to do is come into her life and shake things up. I mean if she has a good life, who am I to jeopardize that?"

Marissa nodded.

"I can take Ella for a while. Call me when you get done talking to Seth. He should be back at the house now."

"Thanks Coop." Summer said hugging Marissa. "I love you."

"You too. Good luck."

~ Seth sat at the table reading the rest of the comics. He was waiting for Marissa to show up with Ella when the doorbell rang.

"Marissa you don't have to ring!" Seth yelled as he opened the door…

But it was not Marissa who stood behind it. Summer… she had her arms protectively over her chest, as always, and her eyes on her feet.

"Hey Cohen." She said

  
He had not seen her in over six years…


	14. Heaven sweep me away

Chapter 14: "Heaven sweep me away"

Seth looked at the girl in front of him. It seemed that Summer had aged backwards in the six plus years since he last saw her. She looked like a little girl, no fake tan, or piled on make-up. She was a vulnerable little girl again…

"Summer…" Was all that he could say. He hesitated for a second before he allowed her in. The two sat at the dining room table in silence. Seth was the first one to break the silence. "Why are you back?"

Summer took a second before meeting Seths eyes…

"I wanted to make up for lost time with Ella." Summer said "I also wanted to say thank you to you. I understand though if you don't want Ella to see me… I don't want to take her away from you or anything Cohen… I just want a chance to be the mother I never had." Summer explained tears streaming down her cheeks

"What changed?" He asked the girl that he once knew

"All that I can say is time." Summer said looking up at Seth, at 23 way wiser than the lost 17 year old girl.

"I love Ella more than anything." Seth said. "She has been my world for the past seven years…" Seth explained. What else could he say? Suddenly he felt himself revert back to the 17 year old Seth Cohen. "But what you did really sucked. What am I supposed to do when Ella asks about her mother? How could you walk out on the most amazing thing that ever happened to us!" Seth said

"I tried." Summer whispered

"What?" Seth asked

"I tried to tell you. That day at the docks. But you broke up with me first. And I was young and naïve and I didn't know what I was going to do with my own life, not to mention the lie of a baby. I couldn't have it depending on me. So I got scared, so I ran… And now I regret it."

Seth put his hands over his mouth.

"All of these years I never even thought…" Seth said his voice trailing off.

Right then Marissa walked through the door with Ella.

"Hey kiddo." Seth said as the young girl came and hugged him tightly around the neck.

"I'm sorry…" Marissa said realizing that she had walked in on a serious conversation.

"It's cool" Seth said. "I'll be right back, Summer, 'Ris, wait here, I'll be right back."

Seth carried Ella up the stairs on his shoulders.

"How did it go?" Marissa asked

"I don't know…" Summer said as she watched Seth and her daughter disappear up the stairs.

Seth sat Ella on the bed on his lap so they could talk.

"What's up?" Ella said looking her father in the eye.

"How do you know that something is up?" Seth asked

Ella looked at him and shrugged

"We have never really talked about your mother." Seth said

"That's cause I don't got one." Ella said

"You don't?" Seth said surprised at his daughters words

"Nope, I got two. Noah an' Marissa. Mrs. Rayland," Ellas teacher "told us that a mother was a girl that takes care of you. So Marissa and Noah are my moms." Ella explained usng six year old reasoning.

"Well that's part of it Bam. But there is also someone who carried you around in her tummy. That is a different mommy. She can take care of you too." Seth tried to explain, not quite sure he even knew what he just said. 

"Well then who carried me around in her tummy?" Ella asked looking at her father quizzically

"Her name is Summer…" Seth said

"So she is my mommy too?" Ella asked

Seth paused.

"Um…. yyyeeesss…." He said drawing out his answer

Ella nodded.

"Yanno that woman downstairs?" Seth asked

Ella nodded

"That is Summer." Seth said… Ella sat for awhile and pondered the situation. "Would you like to meet her?" Seth asked

Ever so slowly Ellas head nodded.

"Alright honey." Seth said kissing his daughters head and exiting the room.

Summer hesitated outside of the door. It was cracked open… The walls were painted a pale orange color, and colorful lights were all around the room. There were toys covering the floor. And Mr. Sniffles, Marissas old stuffed bunny in the middle of the bed…

The little girl was rummaging through her room furiously looking for something.

Summer watched as she stopped searching and held a picture in her hands. And then she turned to the crack in the door exactly where Summer was standing. Ella walked over to the door and opened it.

"This is you." Ella said simply handing Summer the photo.

It was of she and Seth, taken junior year. They had their hands around one another's waists, and looked each other deep in the eyes, paying no attention to whomever was taking the picture.

"Yeah honey." Summer said getting down on her knees to meet the girls eye level. "That's me."


	15. Love don't change, don't come around her...

Sry, pretty much a filler chapter to keep it up. I longer more intereseting one coming soon. Lol

Xoxo Jules

Chapter 15: "Love don't change, don't come around here"

Ella looked Summer in the eyes.

"So you had me in your tummy?" Ella asked

"Yeah I did." Summer said sitting next to the little girl on the bed

"Like Marissa and her baby now?" Ella asked

"MARISSA IS HAVING A BABY!" Summer yelled so loudly that Seth and Marissa heard her downstairs.

"Yup." Ella said nodding. "Was it like that?" Ella asked

"I guess so." Summer said still in shock.

"How did I get out of your tummy then?" Ella asked raising her eyebrow.

"I think you may want to ask your daddy that one." Summer said to the little girl.

Ella nodded.

"Where were you?" Ella asked wiping her nose on her shirt sleeve.

Although the six year old wasn't the clearest with her words Summer knew what she meant.

"I had some stuff that I needed to do. I thought that it would be better if you stayed with your daddy for awhile." Summer said

"You never told me that." Ella said

"I did." Summer said stroking the little girls hair.

"I don't 'member." 

Summer thought back to that night, the hardest night of her life. The one where she last held Ella… Where she told her how much she loved her… how sorry she was, how shoe would be back… that was the day that she dropped the then baby off at the Cohens house.

"That is because you were an little baby." Summer explained. 

"Are you going to leave again?" Ella asked

"NO!" Summer said quickly. " I won't leave you again. I love you"

"But how? You don't know me?" Ella asked pointedly

"Well I know that you are my daughter and that is enough." Summer said.

She had changed so much… so much…

"My, my" Ella stuttered "my favorite ice cream is banana splits." Ella said slowly

"Really?" Summer said, really surprised. "Mine too!" She said smiling

"Really? 'Cause daddy hates them." Ella said

"Yeah, Set-, I mean, your dad doesn't think that fruit and ice cream mix." 

"Yeah." Ella said laughing.

"How about we go out sometime and get banana splits?" Summer suggested.

Ella thought for a second.

"If Marissa say's it's okay." Ella said

"What do you mean?"

"Well Marissa usually takes me. But if shes says it's okay." Ella explained, rationalizing the situation like a six year old. 

Summer looked at Ellas walls. They were covered with pictures that she had drawn over the years. Summer noticed that on the top of the papers it said, Isabella Roberts-Cohen… after everything Seth had not dropped the Roberts from Ellas name. 

The front door opened and closed. A female voice called out "HELLO!"

"It's Noah!" Ella said jumping up.

"Who is Noah?" Summer asked

"Noah is daddy's girl friend."

"Oh really?" Summer said somewhat surprised.

"Yup, they have been together since I was a little baby." Ella said proudly. "COME ON!" She said grabbing Summers hand and leading her down the stairs.

"BAM." Noah said when she saw the young girl appear at the foot of the stairs… and then she saw Summer. Both women stopped dead in their tracks with Seth in-between them.

"Um, Noah, … this is Summer." Seth explained…. 

Marissa watched from the table in silence.

"So, … you're the Summer?" Noah said stepping towards her.

Summer wasn't sure what to say.

"It's okay Noah." Seth said. Ella had just jumped up in Noahs arms.

"I should um… I should head out." Summer said grabbing her bag

"NO!" Seth said grabbing her arm. "You are not going that easy again!"


	16. Dont wear my heart on your sleeve

Chapter 16: "Don't wear my heart on your sleeve"

Summer jerked her arm away from her ex.

"Ow Cohen that hurt." Summer said rubbing her tender arm.

Noah stared Summer up and down, Ella still in her arms.

"Bam, why don't you head up to your room." Marissa said taking her hands. "Say goodnight to Dad."

"Goodnight Dad." Ella said giving him a kiss on the cheek, heading upstairs with Marissa. Marissa shot a warning glance back at the three that were left in the den.

"What's this about Seth?" Noah said looking at her boyfriend, with her arms crossed over her chest.

Seths mouth opened and closed many times and yet no words came out.

"SETH!" Noah demanded.

"Look Noah, I am still trying to figure all of this out, I just found out that Summer is back. Honestly I don't know what to do, but… I think it is important for Bam to know her real mother… and Summer said that she would not leave again…" Seth trailed off

Noah looked over at Summer again. She expected her to be some dreadful looking crack whore, just out to steal Bam and Seth from her. Instead she saw a scared young woman, her body too young for her age, who had been through a lot. Maybe who deserved a chance. But she was the one who sang Ella to sleep at night when she was a baby. She was there the first day that Seth went shopping for her. She saw her first step, heard her first word… It just didn't seem fair.

Noah nodded.

"I am going to head back to my apartment… I will pick up Ella tomorrow morning to take her to school." Noah said kissing Seth on the cheek and heading out.

Summer and Seth stood in an awkward silence.

"Summer, I am putting a lot on the line letting you back this easily…" Seth said looking at his feet.

"Yeah, … I know."

"Well then you'd better take this seriously."

"I love her Seth." Summer said, her voice cracking and a tear coming to her eye…

"I know you do." Seth said heading up to the stairs. "You can stay in the pool house."

Summer stood alone in the den for what seemed like hours trying to digest what had just happened. Slowly she made her way out to the pool house. She sat down on the bed and face the wall. So many thoughts were running through her head. It was only when Marissa came in that she was broken out of her thoughts.

"Hey Sum." She said sitting next to her best friend.

"Tell me about her." Summer said, her lips quivering

"Who?" Marissa asked

"Ella." Summer said, the name rolling off of her tongue.

"She is a great kid." Marissa began…

"Does she do well in school?" Summer asked still not meeting Marissas eye

"Very well. Seth makes sure of it. She has a lot of friends. Her best are Joey and Lex. Joey and his family live next door, they moved in after my mom and Caleb moved out… and Lex lives across town but she is always over. You will meet them." Marissa explained

"What about Noah?"

"What about Noah?" Marissa asked back

"Is she nice?"

Marissa wasn't sure what to say. Noah had always treated Ella as though she were her own.

"She loves Ella. She and Seth have been together since you left the second time. Shes a real cool person." Marissa said carefully choosing her words

"Are you guys friends?"

"Yeah, we are." Marissa said honestly "Where is all of this coming from Summer?"

"I just want to see what I have to live up to."

"Listen, you are not me, you are not Noah, and you are NOT Seth, but you are still Ellas mother. And you will make mistakes, we all do! But, Ella is worth the effort. She deserves to have you in her life." Marissa hugged her friend lightly. "I have to head out. Ryan is probably worried sick. There is going to be a storm tonight too and I can't get caught up in it. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks Coop." Summer said as she watched her best friend leave.

Summer dozed off watching the rain run slowly down the windows. She listened for a long time as the wind blew through the leaves of the palm trees. She had missed that sound while she was away… She had missed it so much, all of it.

Summer stirred in her sleep. She turned to find a pair of huge brown eyes staring at her. She sat up.

"Hi." Ella said in a small voice

She was wearing a yellow night gown. Her hair hung in wet ringlets across her face. She had walked out to the pool house in the rain! The small barefoot girl had Mr. Sniffles under her arm…

"Hi." Summer said brushing her own hair out of her eyes. "I thought you were in bed."

"I couldn't sleep." Was all that Ella said.

"You're going to catch a cold in that went night gown." Summer said going to her bed and getting out an oversized shirt. She helped the little girl put it on. "Does your Dad know that you are out here?" Summer asked

Ella shook her head no.

"He was talking to Granddad and Grandma so I didn't wanna bother him."

"Oh." Summer said

"Can I lay down?" Ella asked. Summer didn't respond. "Jus' till the storm is over?"

"Yeah, hop on in." Summer said pulling back the covers and tucking her daughter in along side of her.

"Are you going to stay here from now on?" Ella asked

"Yeah I am baby." Summer told her

"Good." Ella said snuggling up next to her.

And there together the two fell asleep.


	17. Like a highschool letter

**You get a little insight into Noah in this chapter. READ, REVIEW, AND REQUEST!**

XOXO Jules

Chapter 17: "Like a high school letter"

"BAM!" Sandy said knocking on the outside of Ellas door for the hundredth time that morning. "Come on! You have to get ready for school!"

There was no answer from the other side of the door.

"Alright then Isabella Marissa, make sure you are decent because I am about to come in!"

Worried, still that he did not hear a response Sandy entered the bed room. The sheets were tussled like the bed had been slept in.

"SETH!" Sandy yelled downstairs

"Yeah dad." Seth yelled back

"Is Bam with you?"

"No why?" Seth asked

"Because she is not in her room!"

Ella had the tendency of hiding when she didn't want to go to school. He usual spot was the pool house, or if she was feeling really brave the bush behind the pool.

"I'll go check the pool house." Seth said coolly.

Sandy was overprotective of his only grandchild. He had never had a daughter so it figured that he was making up for it now.

Seth wandered out by the pool house. He saw them lying there in the bed before he even opened the glass doors. He saw Summer, lying with her arms around Ella. Ellas head was resting on her chest… Suddenly, when Seth saw the two, he knew that he made the right decision by allowing Summer back into their daughters life. It felt good.

Seth cautiously entered the pool house. He knew how Summer could be first thing in the morning. Ella was the same way.

"Hey." He heard a voice say. He turned to see Summer staring at him. "I'm sorry, she was afraid of the storm last night, and she told me that you were talking to your parents, and I guess that we just fell asleep here." She said totally apologetically.

"It's okay." Seth said. "I figured that she was in here."

Summer nodded. Seth gently shook Ella awake.

"Bam. It's time for school!"

"NO!" She said turning over, hiding her face in Summers shirt. "I don' wanna!" She argued.

"How about we go out for those banana splits when you get home?" Summer asked

"But Marissa…" Ella said

"Maybe she can come too." Summer said getting out of bed.

Ella thought for a second.

"Deal." She said smiling. She groggily walked out of the pool house.

"I have breakfast inside." Seth offered to Summer when they heard a loud "EW" come from outside of the pool house.

Summers head shot up.

"Was that Ella?" Summer asked shocked

"Like mother like daughter." Seth same smiling, and then heading off to find out what Ella had Ewed about.

"What is it?" Seth asked, he and Summer approaching their daughter together.

"I just stepped on a slug!" She said jumping into her father arms.

"Come on Bam, a slug won't hurt you, go on in and get dressed."

Seth and Summer sat at the breakfast table across from one another. This had become a familiar routine ever since their trip to Tijuana right before junior year, and even more so when they started dating junior year, and Summer rode with Marissa to pick the boys up in the morning.

Summer broke off a piece of Seths crust and nibbled a bit off of the end.

"Hi." Noah said when she came in the morning and gave Seth a big kiss on the cheek.

"Hey honey." She said turning around to kiss her in return.

Summer in turn tried not to cringe at the scene.

"I'M READY!" Ella said running down the stairs, her skateboard resting under her arm. "Hi Noah." She said smiling.

Noah bent down to her face level.

"It looks like some of those missing teeth are coming back in." Noah told her.

Ella nodding, her pig tails swinging from side to side. Summer got a little jealuos when she saw the interaction again between Noah and her daughter, but did she have the right to be? Noah had helped raise her. Summer knew that she would just have to swallow her pride. She wasn't there then, but at least she is now.

"Are you ready to head out without eating?" Seth said pushing a box of cereal towards his daughter.

"Dad, it's Wednesday remember?" Ella said in the "No duh!" tone of voice.

"Oh yeah, you guys go to Mc Donald's." Seth reminded himself.

"Bye dad!" Ella said giving him a kiss on the cheek "Bye." She said waving to Summer.

She never called Summer anything, she never called her mom, or even Summer for that matter, and yet it was more that Summer could have hoped for. At least she was addressing her.

Seth sat in his office at the restaurant on his cell phone.

"No! The forty cases of wine should be here for the Johnson wedding already!" He said becoming frustrated.

There was a knock at the door.

"Henry, I'll have to call you back later." He said hanging up. "Come on in!" He yelled.

"Hey Seth." Noah said sitting in the arm chair next to him, at Ryans desk.

"He, what's up?" Seth asked spinning to see her.

"Nothing. I just wanted to stop in." Noah lied.

"Oh come on, I know when you lie to me." Seth said.

"It just-, I mean, like…, you would tell me if I were getting in the way of things… right?"

"In the way of what things?" Seth asked in true male fashion and all

"Summer and Ella. I am just stuck between a rock and a hard place here because Ella is like my own daughter, but then again she's not. I just, I was naive. I never prepared myself for this, … for Ellas real mother coming back, and now that shes here am I getting in the way?" Noah asked, tears threatening to fall

"Of course not!" Seth said pulling Noah over into his lap. "You have been there for Bam since she was born, and I will not have it anyother way." And with that he leaned in and kissed her.


	18. Don't strain cause nothing ever comes fr...

**I like this chapter. Something in it though will not make you happy, but I can't tell you what part of the story is because then you will skip to that part and the other parts will be sad!**

XOXO Jules

Chapter 18: "Don't strain, cuz nothin ever comes from it"

Summer stood digging her foot into the sand as she waited for Ella to get out of school.

"Hey." Summer said when she saw her daughter approaching.

"Hi!" Ella said smiling at the surprise. "Where is Marissa?"

"She had to go to the doctor to check on the new baby so she asked me to pick you up." Summer said.

"Summer Roberts?" She heard an older say from behind her. She spun to see her old first grade teacher, who she assumed was now Ellas standing behind her.

"Mrs. Krupp… Hi." Summer knew that she was the one teacher that had it out for her all of elementary school.

"Is Ella your younger sister?" The teacher asked Summer. Obviously it was to make a point about her age because she had to know "Roberts-Cohen", was Ellas last name.

"No, she's my daughter actually." Summer said.

"You and Seth Cohen," Mrs. Krupp said, "oh, how nice."

"Oh we're not together!" Summer said quickly.

"Like I said. How nice." She then turned and walked away.

Ella looked up at Summer questioningly.

"I had her when I was in first grade too."

"Really?" Ella said, "That's sucks."

"Yeah it did. Are we still on for Sundaes?"

"YEAH!" Ella said jumping up and down.

Ryan entered he and Seths office to find Seth with his head on his desk, swaying from side to side in his chair.

"Whats up man?" Ryan asks tossing his briefcase on the floor, hopping in a chair leaning back with his feet on the desk. "Is this about Summer? Marissa told me."

"I thought that I was making the right decision. Letting her come around again." Seth said bringing his head up from the table.

"And now you are having second thoughts?" Ryan asked turning his head towards his brother.

"I just didn't think how it will effect everybody else." Seth said.

"Like Noah." Ryan asked knowing Seth all too well not to read into him.

Seth nodded.

"Marissa was like a mother to Ella too, but now she is having her own baby, and it's just that Ella was always Noah and I's. I guess I took it to far." Seth said staring into space.

"You didn't take it to far! Seth you made a mistake when you were 17! You raised your daughter alone. How is it wrong for you to have moved on. You couldn't stay and wait for the girl that abandoned you and your child. I love Summer, she is my girlfriends best friend. But her leaving was hard for all of us."

It was expected for Ryan to be a bit bitter. After Summer left Marissa for awhile had slipped back into her old self-destructive behavior. Ryan was scared out of his mind for her… There was also another factor. The tow had been engaged since they were 21, two years now, and yet Marissa refused to actually marry him until Summer was back to be her maid of honor.

"Yeah. I guess I was just being hasty. I mean, I just want my daughter to know her real mother." Seth said, now looking Ryan in the eye.

"There's nothing wrong with that man." Ryan said staring up at the ceiling.

"How was you and Marissas appointment?" Seth asked leaning back against the wall feet up on his own desk, much in the manner that Ryan was doing so.

"Great." Ryan said taking a deep breath. "Their heartbeats were… wow."

"Their?" Seth asked surprised.

"Yup man." Ryan said grinning

"You mean Marissa and the baby right?" Ryan just grinned at his brother "RIGHT?!"

Summer and Ella ate their ice cream… Neither of them spoke but their silence wasn't awkward.

"So you're like my REAL mom?" Ella asked

"Yeah I am." Summer said. Sometimes she wasn't sure just how to approach things with children.

"I heard Grandma and Grandpa talkin' 'bout you." She said

"When?" Summer asked

"Always. Don' know wat they say though. The walls are thick." She said digging into her sundae.

Summer was looking through the paper while they ate.

"Watcha looking' for?" Ella asked

"An apartment." Summer said.

"WHY!" Ella asked

"So I can have somewhere to live." Summer tried to explain.

"But you live in the pool house! Uncle Ryan used to live there!" Ella said

"I know honey, but the pool house doesn't belong to me."

"I don't want you to go." Ella said. Summer could tell that Ella was trying to keep her bottom lip from quivering by biting it in a very adult fashion for a child. Something that Summer herself did.

"I won't be far. Down the street at the farthest. And you can have a room there too." Summer said smiling

"Does that mean that we can have sleepovers?" Ella asked

"As many as we want!" Summer said. "And you and I can decorate your room however you want!" Summer offered to the now smiling girl.

"I guess that is okay." Ella asked trying to be nonchalant about the whole thing, but a little smirk curled onto her lips.

Neither of them had noticed the ice cream shop fill up. Their picnic table had an extra two seats at the end though. A young man then approached them.

"Hi." He said. "Do you mind if my son and I sit?" He asked

"No problem!" Summer said scooting her purse down so that they had room to sit. The little boy, that looked about Ellas age sat next to her. He and Ella kept on looking at one another sticking their tongues out.

"Ella!" Summer said shooting her a warning glance. Ella cowered in her seat.

"Yeah, you too Landon, that is no way to treat a lady!"

Landon cowered as well.

"I am sorry." He said turning to Summer apologetically.

"It's alright." She said flashing him a smile.

"Is that your sister?" He asked her

"No, daughter." Summer said. "Your brother?"

She looked at the tall tan muscular man with brown spiked hair, and the most beautiful green eyes.

"No. Son." He said. "Craig Warren." He said holding out his hand.

"Summer Roberts." Summer said doing the same.

Ella and Landon looked at one another and then mocked their parents attempting to be adult.

"Landon Julian Warren." He said sticking out her hand.

"Isabella Marissa Roberts-Cohen." Ella introduced herself. Landon twisted up his face.

"You can call me Bam." She said rolling her eyes.

"Alright Bam, you can call me Landon."

They smiled at one another.

"Dad, can Bam and I go play on the playground?" Landon asked finishing his own sundae.

"If her mother says it okay." He asked looking at Summer.

"Of course. Just stay where I can see you." Summer said wiping the ice cream off of her daughters face. Landon and Ella both tore off towards the play set.

This gave Summer and Craig ample time to talk. Craig was 25, and finishing school. He lives in his own apartment with 7 year old Landon. Landon's mother had left a while back. Summer felt herself strangely opening up to him. Somehow speaking with Craig opened up to her what Seth must have gone through raising Ella alone. Except Seth had family and friends while Craig didn't. The most shocking thing of all though was Craigs job, he was a waiter at the lighthouse… Seth was his boss. They soon parted, realizing it was getting late, and headed in separate directions.

****

Mad? You should be! HEHE, fun times for me though. If you don't review maybe I will make them end up together! And what was with Ryan and the two heart beats? Is Marissa having twins? I don't know yet. I can't decide between a boy or a girl for them so possibly… I guess it depends on what you want. You know how to tell me? IN REVIEWS!

Hehe. Love ya!

XOXO Jules (evil grin)


	19. And the people we've become

**I like this chapter! It makes me happy. If you ever see Ella spelled as "Elle," it is not a mistake. READ, REVIEW, AND REQUEST!**

XOXO Jules

Chapter 19:"And the people we've become"

**1 WEEK LATER**

"This is the last box." Ryan said sitting a final box in the living room.

Summer had very few possessions. Jimmy Cooper had given her his old furniture that he had before marrying Hailey, so the apartment was not completely empty.

Ryan refused to let Marissa carry any of the boxes. Instead she stood with Ella ordering the boys around and telling them what would look best where. Unusually Summer pulled her weight lugging huge boxes up and down the stairs of the apartment. Seth noticed a large dark scar in her middle back… fresher and larger than all of the other random small ones that now appeared over her body. What had happened to her?

"Thanks guys." Summer said wiping the sweat off of her face with the back of her hand.

Seth and Ryan exchanged glances. Ella ran out to get a box that she left in the hall. It was of stuff of her own that she would use to decorate the new apartment. Pictures for the refrigerator and so on.

"MOM!" Ella called from the hallway.

Summer ran out to Ella. She was shocked, it was the first time that Ella had addressed her as anything. Summer was not expecting Mom though.

"Look." Ella said when she was joined in the hall by Summer and her father.

"Craig." Summer said a small smile playing on her lips.

"Hey Summer." He said hugging her.

Summer smiled and became flushed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked smiling.

"Um, moving in actually." Summer said wiping a strand of hair from in front of her face.

"What a pleasant surprise." He said smiling again, hands on his hips.

Seth cleared his throat in hopes of being noticed.

"Oh, um sorry. Craig this is Seth, Ellas father. Seth, Craig."

"Hey man." Craig said giving Seth a manly handshake "I think that we know each other."

Seth raised his eyebrow.

"I am a waiter at the lighthouse." Craig said.

"Oh yeah, the new guy!" Seth said pointing at him.

"Actually… I have been working there for like a year now." Craig said.

"Oh." Seth said letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Well we're running late. Landon has a basket ball game. I'll see you around?" Craig asked Summer

"Yeah." Summer said smiling as she watched Landon and Craig retreat down the hallway.

Seth rolled his eyes as Summer followed him back into the apartment.

"Some things never change." Seth mumbled

"Excuse me?" Summer said putting Ella down who was on her hip.

"I said that SOME THINGS NEVER CHANGE!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Summer said with her hands on her hips.

"It means you'd rather worry about your love life then your family." Seth said looking her in the eye

"Excuse you but NEVER have I put a guy in font of my daughter!" Summer yelled

Ryan picked up a wide-eyed Ella.

"Sum. We're going to head out now. Bam can stay at our place for the night."

"Alright thanks." Summer and Seth said at the same time, they stopped at the realization and then glared at one another.

Ryan, Ella, and Marissa left.

"I just don't know what you want from me Cohen!"

"I want you to be a mother to our daughter!" Seth yelled

"I am back! I spend time with Ella! I help take care of her now!"

"Well she doesn't need to see you acting like a slut around some guy!" Seth said, his hands on his head.

"I was NOT acting like a slut! I was talking to a guy! She has met him before Seth! Is it about Craig? Me being with someone else because NEWSFLASH Cohen, YOU HAVE SOMEONE TOO!"

"This is not about Craig!" Seth said

"Well then do you want to let me know what it's about because this all came from nowhere." Summer said lowering her voice.

Seth put his hands in the air.

"It doesn't matter, I- I've just got to go." Seth said hurrying out.

Seth hopped into his car barely realizing that it was raining. He switched on the radio. Wild World by Cat Stevens was on. Seth bobbed his head to the music.

__

Now that i've lost everything to you

You say you wanna start something new

And it's breakin' my heart you're leavin'

Baby, i'm grievin'

Seth remembered the days when he and Summer fought… He thought that that was bad… Nothing could have prepared him for what he was going through now. He always thought that his life would be better with her in it… but now that she was back it was all so confusing…

__

But if you wanna leave, take good care

Hope you have a lot of nice things to wear

But then a lot of nice things turn bad out there

When Summer left, before Seth knew that he had Ella, he was confused. Why would she leave him… but he accepted it. Maybe there was something that she was looking for that Newport wasn't giving her. Only hoped at the time that it had nothing to do with him… He wanted to believe that Summer had run to something better… and yet now six years later he had no idea where it was she went, what she did… who she was with.

__

Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world

It's hard to get by just upon a smile

Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world

I'll always remember you like a child, girl

He had to wonder what she had endured while she was gone. Sure, Summer had been exposed to more than it seemed, but nobody knew everything… When she came back there was the scar… the scar on her back… it only left Seth to wonder even further what had happened… it only caused him to worry more.

__

You know i've seen a lot of what the world can do

And it's breakin' my heart in two

Because i never wanna see you a sad, girl

Don't be a bad girl

Seth used to rock Ella to sleep at night, staring out of the window. What did she have to do to get by? Where was Summer sleeping. Had she eaten? Did she have food? Was she alone? Was she sad, happy, mad? Would she ever come back for their daughter? Did she still love him? After awhile though if she loved him didn't seem to matter. He just wanted to know that she was safe.

__

But if you wanna leave, take good care

Hope you make a lot of nice friends out there

But just remember there's a lot of bad and beware

He could remember the days that on a warm Summer night he and Ella would lay on the beach talking about life, even though Ella was too young to remember. He told her things about Summer, whole heartedly hoping that they were true.

"Your mommy misses you a lot…" He would begin. "She loves you. How could she not? Your daddy's special girl. You mommy had the most amazing eyes. You can look into them and see the world. Every feeling, emotion… Just like yours Elle. You will meet her one day… One day." He would finish.

Seth said the same thing over and over again every night to Ella, right after she had fallen asleep…

Suddenly Seth saw headlights coming towards him and slammed on the brakes. The next thing he remembered was the sound of tearing metal, and shattering glass… and then everything went black.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Cliff hanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

XOXO Jules


	20. Well they'll never be the people who we ...

**READ, REVIEW, AND REQUEST!**

XOXO Jules

Chapter 20: "Well they'll never be the people who we are"

Summer sat on the couch, her hands on her face. What was she going to do? What else could she do? What would happen if Seth decided that he didn't want her to be around Ella… Seth wouldn't do that would he?

Summers cell phone rang over and over again.

"Ugh." She said shuffling through boxes to find it. "Ryan?" She said looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" She said as she picked up the phone.

"Summer." Marissa's voice said from the other line.

"Coop. Are you okay?" Summer said. Marissa sounded like she was crying.

"It's Seth…"

"Is he okay?" Summer said becoming worried

"He was in a car accident." Marissa said, her voice muffled.

"Oh my gosh. I'll be right there. Newport General?" She asked as an after thought

"Yeah." Marissa said

"Alright Coop. I'll be right there!" Summer said hanging up the phone and running out of her apartment grabbing her purse and keys.

The scene in the ER was a tense one. Kirsten sat with sobbing Sandy trying to comfort her. Even Ryan looked as though he had been crying. He had his arms around Noah who looked like a train wreck.

"Sum." Marissa said coming from the vending machines, arms full of coke. She had Ella who was asleep on her hip.

"Where is he? Is he okay?" Summer asked looking around.

"He's going to get out of surgery soon." Marissa informed her friend.

Summer took Ella from Marissas hip so she could balance the drinks.

"So what happened?" Summer asked Marissa as she glanced around the room.

"He was hit head on by a drunk driver." Marissa said crying.

"Do they know who was driving?" Summer asked kissing the top of her daughters head.

"Yeah. He's alright." Marissa said rolling her eyes through the tears. "He is fucking okay while Seth's hanging on by a string."

Summer could only guess that Marissa and Seth had become close in her absence. Marissa helping care for Ella and all.

"Is he going to live?" Summer asked tears streaming down her face.

"We don't know. He's really banged up. The doctors said that he sustained head trauma and has severe internal bleeding. If he wakes up now he will be in a lot of pain. They will most likely keep him in a drug induced coma until they are fully aware of all of the damage and some of the wounds and stuff heal."

Summer listened to Marissa as she spoke. The words hit her like a ton of bricks. What was going to happen to Ella if Seth ended up in a coma?

Seth came out of surgery an hour later. And as expected had to be put in a coma. Noah headed home and Kirsten went home with Ella because there wasn't much more left there that she could do. Summer, Marissa and Ryan left soon thereafter.

The next morning Summer decided to go over to the Cohens, … offer condolences so on and so forth. She hesitated on the step before she knocked. She Kirsten and Sandy had not spoken since before she left. Sure they saw each other at the hospital the night before but they all had other things on their minds… She knocked and took a deep breath as the door swung open.

"Summer." Kirsten said, her mouth opened…

"Hi Mrs. Cohen." Summer said feeling like a twelve year old girl again. She shifted from foot to foot.

"Come in." She said not cold but not exactly inviting either. The two sat down at the kitchen table a cup of coffee between her hands. "What brings you over?" Kirsten asked in a low voice as to not wake up Ella. It was Sunday so she didn't have school.

"I was just visiting to see how you guys were doing." Summer said genuinely

"We are doing fine considering." Kirsten said. "Ella doesn't know yet. She was asleep last night at the hospital. Anyway we are going to tell her when she wakes up."

"Weren't you supposed to be going on a vacation today with Sandy?" Summer asked remembering how Seth had told her that they had been planning that trip for a year…

"Yeah, but we can't possibly go now that Seth is…" Her voice trailed off.

Summer nodded understanding.

"Do they know how long he might be under?" Summer asked

"At least a month." Kirsten said. "He broke his neck, both arms, a leg… he has stitches all over, he fractured his skull… he had all of the internal bleeding…"

"I just want to let you know that I will be here to help with Ella. Whenever you need it." Summer offered. "Even when you don't." She added

Kirsten looked at the girl and then looked away.

"I know it is not my place to ask you where you have been the past six years…" Kirsten said. "But wherever you were what you put my son through wasn't fair."

"I know Ms. Cohen, I came here to try to make things right. I can't change the past but I can be there for my daughter now. Take your trip." Summer suggested

"Excuse me!" Kirsten said.

"OH NO! I am not trying to get rid of you or anything!" Realizing what her words must have sounded like. "I am just saying that Seth is pretty much out of the woods. You will only be gone for two weeks! There is no possibility of Seth waking up for over a month. You have been planning this trip for a long time and Seth would hate you to not go because of him." Summer concluded

Kirsten pondered Summers words for a second. It had been awhile since her son and Summer had been together but she still knew him. She knew that Seth would not have wanted them to postpone their trip on account of him…

"I will think about it." Was all that Kirsten said. They noticed that Ella had appeared in the room.

"Mom, Nana." She said rubbing her eyes. "Where's Dad?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

Kirsten gently sat the little girl on her lap.

"Last night your daddy had a little accident." Kirsten said gently.

"Is he okay?" She asked looking up at her grandmother with worried eyes.

"He is going to be okay. But right now he is in a coma…" She said

"What's a coma?" Ella asked

"It's like a long nap!" Summer explained.

"When will he be up?" Ella asked looking at her mother

"It may be awhile honey." Summer said scooting over to join her daughter.

"When is he coming home?" Ella asked as she began crying

"He has to stay in the hospital for awhile." Kirsten said kissing Ellas forehead.

"But I want him now!" Ella yelled standing up stomping her foot, tears streaming down her face. "I WANT MY DAD!" She yelled giving out a high pitched scream and running out into the backyard. Although at six she didn't exactly know what a coma was she knew that it was bad, … she knew that her life was about to change.

Kirsten looked at Summer and lowered her head.

"This is your first task as a mother. Follow her." Kirsten said simply getting up and leaving the room.

Summer hesitated for a moment. How was she supposed to know what to do with her? She had never comforted anyone before! But she could let a six year old outside alone could she?

"Bam?" Summer said in a quiet gentle voice coming out of the door.

"What?" Ella asked. She was scrunched under the patio table with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Are you alright honey?" Summer asked. Ella did not respond. Summer then got on her knees and scooted under the table along side her daughter.

"What are you doing!" Ella asked shocked that an adult would follow her childish ways.

"Talking to you." Summer said in the no duh tone.

Ella looked away from her.

"It's going to be alright Ella." Summer said stroking the girls curls

"How do you know?" Ella said shooting Summer a glare that would kill small animals

"Because, when I was little my daddy wasn't there sometimes." Summer explained.

"Was he in a coma too?" Ella asked

"…no. Look I know that it is hard when you can't see someone that you love a lot anymore."

"You mean your dad?" Ella asked squinting in the glare that the sun was making as it reflected off of the table top.

"No. I meant you." Summer said smiling kissing her forehead.

"So wad'da you do?" Ella asked

"Have faith that things will get better."

Now Ella didn't know what faith was but she would try to get some and fast. After all it was faith, whatever it was, that brought her mommy back right?

Sandy and Kirsten watched the two from inside of the kitchen.

"What does this mean?" Sandy asked wrapping his arms around his wife's waist.

"I think that it means we are going on our vacation after all." She then smiled.

**Coming up:**

What is Marissa ACTUALLY giving birth to?

Will Seth come out of the coma?

What about Noah?

Who will Summer turn to when things get tough having Ella alone? Noah?

Seth/Noah/Summer/Craig


	21. I strapped on one horse and prayed for l...

**Sorry about the wait! Read, review, and request!**

Xoxo Jules

Chapter 21: "I strapped on one horse and prayed for luck"

Summer chatted on the phone with Marissa as she drove down the highway.

"So when did the Cohens leave for vacation?" Marissa asked from the other end of Summers line.

"They left last night."

"So you got Bam while the Cohens are away?" Marissa asked. Summer could tell that she was eating something, which was usual with her pregnancy and all.

"Yeah, she is at school right now, she gets out in about five minutes. Noah is going to pick her up from there and take her back to the Cohen's and then I am going to pick her up from there." Summer rattled off trying to take her mind off what she was about to do.

"Really? So are you and Noah like friends now?" Marissa asked

"Not really. But I mean, my daughter loves her. It would be wrong to rip them apart. Seth being gone is hard enough on Ella… I don't want it to be any harder on her."

"You're a good man Charlie Brown."

"I've gotta go now Coop."

"Where are you exactly?" Marissa asked raising her eyebrow

"Nowhere. Bye." Summer said looking up at the huge mansion that stood in front of her. The home that never was more then a ton of cold empty rooms…

Summer took a deep breath and approached her old house. She knocked a couple of times… there was no response. Suddenly the door swung open and a slightly older version of Neil Roberts stood in front of her.

"Summer?" He asked looking coldly at his daughter.

"Yeah daddy. It's me." Summer said morphing into a 17 year old girl again.

He hesitated for a second. It was obvious that he was trying to remain composed.

"Come in." He said holding the door open and allowing his daughter to enter. Nothing had changed since Summer had left. The house was still the same spotless white, empty, little piece of hell. "So…" Her father said crossing his leg looking at his daughter.

"I came by to see how you are."

"It has been over six years Summer. You are a woman. 25!"

"Um, … I'm 23 daddy." Summer said blushing a bit

"WELL IT'S THE SAME!" Neil said frustrated that his daughter had corrected him.

Summer looked down and nodded.

"Where the hell have you been Summer Victoria Roberts." Her father asked sternly. "I get home from Rome and you are just gone!"

"I had some things to work out."

"Like what? Someone knock you up?" He asked sarcastically and then stopped short when he saw the look on his daughters face. "These Newport dicks can get away with anything with enough power and money, but nobody will get away with getting you pregnant and leaving. Who was the bastard! Do you know what this does to the family name!" He said

"Actually…" Summer began, "he didn't leave me. I left. I left my baby. I didn't know how to be a mother, I never had one."

"This was six years ago. Where is this child now?" Neil asked raising an eyebrow.

"She is with her father." Summer said.

"And who is he?" Neil asked.

"The only boy that I ever really dated, Seth Cohen." Summer said weakly

"Oh my god." Neil said running his hands through his short cropped beard. "Ella Cohen is…"

"Your granddaughter." Summer said, a tear running down her face.

"So why are you coming to me now Summer? What do you need from me?" He asked, his arms now crossed over his chest.

"I want my dad. You weren't there when I was little, and I can't hold that against you seeing how I handled my situation with my own child. I just want a relationship. I want my daughter to know her other grandpa."

Neil smiled down at his daughter. She didn't, in appearance, seem to be grown, but there was so much inside of her that had changed. Maybe it was time for him to change too.

"Maybe I can give her what I never gave you." Neil hugged his daughter and kissed her on the head. He seemed to be a little detached from the situation. "I love you peanut."

Summer left her fathers house wondering what had changed. Well she knew what happened with herself, all those years away, but what had happened to everybody else in her absence? He thoughts were broken when she realized that she was in front of the Cohen residence. It was time to pick up Ella… from Dylans care. Summer knocked on the door a couple of times before she decided to just pull it open.

"Hi Summer." Noah said, smiling a bit when she saw the girl. Noah had been really stressed out over the Seth situation.

"Hi." Summer said standing timidly in the doorway. Noah walked over to her.

"Here are Ella's bags." She said handing them to Summer. "This one has her pajamas, and this one her school clothes." Noah explained. "And this one is her toys," she handed her another bag, "and she has books and Captain oats in her bag."

"Thanks a lot." Summer said balancing the bags. This girl had done so much.

"Just so you know sometimes Ellas stomach gets a little upset before she goes to bed. If you just rub her tummy she should be fine. And whatever you do don't let her have chocolate, she will be bouncing off of the walls all day. Also make sure you watch her when she has her skateboard, she doesn't fall a lot but still." Noah paused and thought for a moment.

Summers mind was racing. This woman knew her daughter so well…

"Oh and I almost forgot!" Noah ran to the cabinet. "These are her vitamins. She takes one when she wakes up in the morning." Noah took a deep breath. "That's it. You'll be fine!"

Right then Ella ran in.

"Hi." She said brushing her hair from her face.

"Hi honey." Summer said kissing her daughters forehead

"You ready to go?" Noah asked

"Yup." Ella said looking up at Noah. "I got my bag."

"Toothbrush?" Noah asked

Ella nodded.

"Alright baby. I love you. Bye Bam-Bam."

"Bye mama." Ella said running out to Summers cab that she had waiting. She currently didn't have a car.

Summer stood digesting what her daughter had just called the other woman. Noah noticed the awkwardness as well.

"She calls me that sometimes, mama, she used call Marissa mumsy, up until about last year. Sometimes she'll slip with it."

Summer thought, mama-Noah, mumsy- Marissa, mommy-her. At least she got the best variation of the word mother.

"It's alright."

"See you Wednesday?" Noah asked Summer. Noah was going to pick up Ella from school that day.

"Yeah."

"Alright. I am going to the hospital to visit with Seth for awhile."

"Bye." Summer said giving a small wave as the girl left the house. "Ready Bam?" She asked helping her load her things into the cab.

"Uh-huh." Ella responded.

Summer and Ella lugged the bags up the stairs of the apartment. They were out of breath easily. Luckily they were relieved when Craig and Landon appeared on the stairs behind them. Summer allowed them into her apartment to place the bags.

"So I was thinking, since you just moved I we should have a little celebration." Craig said smiling flirtatiously

"Celebration?" Summer asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Pizza a movie. We have Shrek. A pajama party!" He suggested, winking at Summer.

"OH OH! I wanna!" Ella yelled jumping up and down.

"Alright." Summer said even though it was a school night. It was only about six. "We can order the pizza."

"No, it's on me!" Craig insisted. "You can provide the ice cream."

"Aright. Minus the pajamas." Summer said. Craig raised his eyebrows. "NO! Not like that! I mean, … pajamas… great." Summer said smiling.

"See you in about a half hour." Craig said snatching up Landon under his arm and heading out.

A half hour later they showed up as promised. Ella and Landon ended up eating so much pizza that they fell asleep about forty-five minutes into the movie.

"What's wrong?" Craig asked Summer looking over at her. Ella was asleep on her lap, and Landon on his.

"Nothing." Summer said not meeting Craig's eyes.

"Yeah there is something up."

"I am a little nervous about Ella."

"What's wrong? Is she okay?" He asked concerned.

"Oh yeah! She's fine. It's just that she has to live with me for awhile."

"What happened to Seth?" Craig asked

"He is in a coma. There was an accident."

"The mood did seem a little off today at The Lighthouse." Craig said

"I've just never had her on my own before. It feels like everyone knows how to take care of my daughter but me…" Her eyes began to water.

"Summer. You will do great. And if you have any single parenting questions, I am right down the hall." He placed his hands over hers

"Thanks Craig. You're great." Summer said smiling

And then they leaned in and kissed.

**I know that I may seem cruel..... hehe REVIEW**


	22. I dug another hole to bleed

**Hey all! This was a pretty fun chapter to write so read, review, and request!**

** xoxo**

Chapter 22: "I dug another hole to bleed"

Sunlight poured through Summers window the next morning. She climbed out of bed stepping on Princess Sparkles who had fallen on the floor during the night. She glanced over at the clock that laid on the floor. It read 12:30... Wasn't there something that she was supposed to be doing?

She mentally ran over a list, garbage, groceries, Ell-

"OH SHIT! Ella!" Summer said running to her daughters bedroom where she shook her awake. "Bam. Ella baby wake up!"

"What?" Ella said turning over rubbing her eyes.

"We overslept. You have to go to school!" Summer said sitting up the still dozing girl in her bed. "What do you want to wear?" Summer asked

"Huh?" Ella said turning over and laying back down.

"No no honey! Sit up!" Summer said pulling her daughter up and yanking off her night clothes. Summer slipped the little girl into a white T-shirt and a pair of tan jeans and made her stand up. She quickly tugged on the little girls shoes and grabbed her bag, then headed out the door.

Ella was half awake by the time that they got to the school.

"Alright." Summer said holding Ellas hand as she led her inside.

"Mom!" Ella yelled. "MOM!" She said again

"What is it?" Summer asked

"My shoes are on the wrong feet…" She said looking down.

"We'll change them when we get inside." Summer said pulling the girl more.

"BUT IT HURTS!" Ella yelled.

Summer was taken aback. This girl was as stubborn as she was.

"Alright fine!" She said sitting Ella down on the pavement switching her shoes. "Come on!" She said when they were done.

As they enter the office Summer was still trying to detangle Ellas curls and put it into something that mildly represented a ponytail.

"Sum?" Marissa said rushing over to them.

"Coop. What are you doing here?" Summer asked her, straightening out Ella's shirt.

"Hey 'rissa." Ella said staring up smiling.

"Do you know what I am supposed to do now?" Summer asked Ella

"I donno, I've never been late before." Ella responded

"What kind of kid has never been late?!" Summer said

"Well I have now thanks to you!" Ella shot back. Her eyes angry.

Marissa took this opportunity to step.

"How about you come over with me Bam and we sign you in." She said leading her to the desk. Right then Ella's teacher walked in, Mrs. Krupp, Summers former first grade teacher.

"Oh Miss. Roberts, we were wondering when Isabella has been today." She stated looking Summer up and down who was wearing extremely short shorts that she grabbed off of the floor, and a old black tank top. She was shoeless because she took off her flip-flops to drive and in the haste forgot to put them back on.

"Oh sorry. We were running a little late." Summer said fixing her tussled hair.

"Three hours?" Mrs. Krupp asked looking at her watch. "Do not let this become a habit please Miss. Roberts." She said taking Ella's hand leading her away.

"Don't let this become a habit" Summer mocked Mrs. Krupp turned and shot her a glance.

"Come on Ella." She said Ella turned and looked at Summer as she was practically getting dragged down the hall.

Marissa came up behind Summer.

"Lunch?" Marissa asked

"Breakfast." Summer responded.

"Whatever."

The two laughed as they headed out of the school.

"Where to?" Summer asked

"The light house. I am eating for three and I eat there for free!" She said smiling.

"THREE!" Summer yelled as she followed Marissa into her SUV.

"Twins!" Marissa said smiling as she headed in the direction of the light house.

"YOU'RE GONNA BE HUGE!" Summer said smiling

"I guess that happens sometimes seeing how I AM pregnant." Marissa said chuckling at her friend.

"Hum, I guess it will be alright when you give birth if you have anesthetic and stuff." Summer said thoughtfully.

"Why did you not?" Marissa asked

Summer shook her head "no"

"Care to tell me where the hell Ella was born?" Marissa asked wide eyed. Little, little, little Summer had not gotten anything for the pain.

"A hotel room." Summer said looking ahead rather than at Marissa.

"A HOTEL ROOM!" Marissa said shocked.

"Well you know that I was in denial about things and then there she was. The cleaning lady and the guy next door in the motel delivered her. And then that was it."

"Wow. Didn't that hurt?" Marissa said

Summer shrugged.

"It was worth it."

They get a table at the light house.

"Hello, my name is Craig and I will be serving you today." Craig said with a smile as he approached the table.

"Hey." Summer said smiling up at him.

"Hi Summer. And who is this?" He asked extending a hand.

"Marissa, Ryan Atwood's girlfriend."

"Hi." Marissa said extending her hand.

There was a loud crash in the kitchen.

"I'll be right back." He said jogging off.

Marissa looked at Summer eyes wide.

"Spill now!"

Summer looked away.

"There is nothing to spill." She said blushing.

"Oh please Sum, give it up."

She looked at her best friend and rolled her eyes.

"He lives on my hall, he has a son about Ellas age. He is a single father." Summer said

"A single father who really like a certain single mother, and he's hot."

"If Ryan heard you talking about Craig like that I wouldn't be the only single mother sitting right here." Summer said smiling.

"Witty, I like." Marissa smiled. "So you think anything is going to happen with you guys?"

"No, it can't… alright so there was a kiss but it can't go any further… I have Ella to take care of now. I owe it to Seth."

Summer said leaning back in her chair crossing both legs and both arms.

** What is going to happen? You tell me!**

** xoxo Jules**


	23. I know exactly how this works

** Hey. I really just needed a fun chapter for this story so i decided what the heck. This is a random chap... that is all.**

** xoxo Jules**

Chapter 23: "I know exactly how this works"

After leaving lunch with Marissa Summer decided to go to the hospital to visit Seth. She checked in at the hotel and then cautiously entered the room. It was the first time that she had seen Seth since the accident.

He was lying in the bed, very bruised looking. He had tubes coming out of every where. A big monitor stood next to him that kept track of his heart rate. Summer was a little hesitant about approaching him… he looked so fragile…

"Seth." She said pulling a chair beside his bed. "It's me, Summer." She said now unsure what else to say.

"Ella is at school, I am going to go pick her up soon. She misses you. You've been a great dad Seth. It doesn't seem fair, you in that bed and me here… you have done so much more good then I ever will."

The doctor entered the room.

"Hi." The woman said smiling at Summer.

"How is he?" She asked

"He is doing better than we expected. We expect to be able to let him come out of the coma in a week or two, after which he will stay in the hospital in recovery for awhile, and then he can go home. He'll be as good as new."

"I was thinking about bringing his daughter by." Summer said

"I'm sorry, it's against hospital policy to have children in the ICU." She said sympathetically. "But when Seth is in more stable condition she can visit him as she pleases."

Summer nodded. She visited with Seth awhile longer until she had to go pick up Ella from school. She saw Ella sitting outside of the building on the curb waiting for her. Her curly hair was a tangled mass on her head. She shot Summer an angry glare as she got out of her car.

"Ella, I'm so sorry I'm late." Summer said

"Dad, Marissa, and Noah are never late to pick me up!" She said through gritted teeth

"I am sorry! It won't happen again!" Summer tried to insist to the small girl.

"I want to go home! I want to go see my dad!" Ella yelled.

"You can't do that right now. Your dad is in the hospital Ella!" Summer said

"No! I'm not going to go with you! I want my dad!" She yelled, the two were beginning to cause a scene.

"Ella I can not do this with you right now, get in the car, we have to go." Summer said picking up Ella who fought in her arms. "ELLA!" Summer yelled to the girl tossing her into the backseat.

Summer drove to the apartment trying to ignore the angry child's screams that were coming from the backseat.

That whole night Ella spent ignoring Summer. She refused to look at her, and she resfused to talk to her. Summer got to the point where she couldn't take it anymore. It was about 9:00 when she went into Ellas room to find her lying in the bed with her eyes squeezed shut.

"What are you doing Bam?" Summer asked Ella as she sat down on the bed next to her.

"Sush." Ella snapped silently

"Not until you tell me what you're doing." Summer said

"I am putting myself in a coma." Ella said turning over looking at her mother. "You said it was like fallin' asleep right?"

"I said kind of Ella. You can't… put yourself in a coma."

"Well then how did daddy get in one?" She asked looking up at Summer, their dark eyes meeting.

"Remember, we talked about it, the car accident." Summer explained.

"Was you in a coma all the time you was gone that's why you didn't see me?" Ella asked seriously

"I guess that you could say so." Summer said beginning to get kind of uncomfortable

"Where'd you get me from?" Ella asked

Summers thoughts stopped, had Ella really just asked… the question

"What do you mean?"

"Where did I come from?" She asked more clearly

"The stork." She said shortly

"No I didn't. Their mouths aren't big enough to carry babies." Ella pointed out

Summer sighed.

"You came from my tummy like Marissa has babies in her tummy now." Summer tried to reason so that a six-year-old could understand.

"How did I get in your tummy?"

"You grew there." Summer said.

"Like a seed?" Ella asked

"EXACTLY!" Summer said glad that the little girl had found the words for her.

"Well then who planted me?" Ella asked

Summer paused again

"Daddy right?" She asked

"Yeah, your daddy planted you in me…" Summer said thinking that that would be the end of it

"How?" Ella asked.

Summer figured that there was no way of getting around this.

"Bam, have you ever heard of the word sex before?" She said as the little girl looked up at her quizzically

The next morning Marissa came over to pick up Ella and take her to school. Ella and Summer had done better that morning. She had her hair in two curly pig tails and looked completely dressed by Summer in a yellow polo shirt, and tan shorts, and as usual a skateboard under her arm. When Marissa knocked at the door Ella answered.

"Hi!" Ella said smiling brightly, a huge transition from the day before.

"Hi!" Marissa said as Ella felt her belly. Ella leaned closer to it. "Hi babies!" She whispered. "Aunt 'Rissa, cause you have two babies in your tummy does that mean you had more sex with Uncle Ryan?"

"WHAT!" Marissa asked in shock

"Did you?" Ella asked

"SUMMER!" Marissa yelled, "what the hell did you do with your daughter."

"What, why?" Summer said walking into the room.

"Because she just asked me how much I sleep with Ryan." Marissa said laughing

Ella tugged on Marissa shirt.

"Mom said that you don't gotta be 'shamed of your sex'ality." She said proud that she had learned a new word.

Marissa and Summer busted out in laughter.

No, It can't get much more random. Anyway for anyone that read "Teach me to Believe in Something," one of my older stories I have decided to continue the sequal. Ther next chapter should be up by the end of the week. I am typing it now. Anyone who has read it or has any feelings or w.e about that tell me in a review. Oh yeah, also R&R this chapter.

xoxo Jules


	24. I need a new feel dirty

**R&R**

**xoxo Jules**

Chapter 23: "I know exactly how this works"

2 weeks later, Kirsten and Sandy just arrived home from their vacation. Summer took Ella over to the house to see them.

"NANA, POP-POP!" Ella yelled as she ran to greet her grandparents. They had just gotten back from their vacation.

"Hey baby!" Sandy said picking up the little girl, swinging her in circles. "How are you doing?"

"Good!" She said smiling.

Kirsten smiled over at Summer.

"Has she been good for you?" She asked

"Of Course." Summer said smiling "She has been an Angel." Summer said winking at Ella. They decided to keep the spaghetti incident hush-hush.

"I was I promise!" Ella said.

"Why don't you go run up to your room and see what we got you?" Kirsten suggested kissing her on her forehead.

"Cool!" Ella said running upstairs.

"WALK BAM!" Sandy called to the girl "So do you have any plans for today Summer?"

"I was going to take Ella to see Seth since he is out of the ICU now, and then tonight I think we were going to go see a movie or something." She said smiling

"Good, so what time are you going to drop her back off?" Kirsten asked cooly

Summer stopped short. Were they trying to tell her that Ella was moving back in with them?

"I thought that she was going to be staying with me… you know, until Seth wakes up and all…" Summer said looking back and forth from Kirsten to Sandy

"This is her home Summer." Sandy said trying to rationalize

"Her home is with me too! I am her mother." Summer said confused seeing how this came from practically nowhere.

"I know that you are her mother. But her routine has been disturbed enough. Going back with you when we are here will only confuse her." Kirsten said

"I know that you mean well, but tonight Ella is going home with me." Summer said

"I really don't think that that is best for her right now." Sandy began. "She needs to be around her support system."

"Which as her mother I am not a part of?" Summer asked trying to keep her cool.

"Of course you are Summer. It is just right now Ella needs stability." Kirsten said. "Seth's condition is not getting much better, it may be awhile until they can bring him out. Until then I think it best if Ella stays with us." She tried to explain

"I cannot believe this! You go on a trip for two weeks and give me time with her only to take it all away!" Summer said in disbelief.

"You knew that we were coming back. The arrangement was only temporary." Sandy said.

"ELLA!" Summer called walking up to the top of the stairs. "ELLA!" She called again. "Come on baby, it's time to go."

"She is not going with you." Sandy said stepping in front of Summer.

"Please Mr. Cohen, just let me take my daughter and go." Summer pleaded tears coming to her eyes.

"Summer, I think you should go now." Kirsten said. "You can come get Ella here tomorrow at about four after she gets out of school, you can have her until five, alright?" She said in a sympathetic voice.

"AN HOUR! I cannot believe this!" Summer said. "And if Seth were here he wouldn't either." She walked out of the house on the brink of tears.

There was a loud repeated banging on Marissa and Ryans door.

"Coming!" Ryan yelled as he ran to the door to answer it. He swung it open to find Summer. She was hysterical. It was a wonder that she got there in one piece.

"Is Coop here?" She asked

"Yeah, come on in!" Ryan said stepping back from the door "MARISSA!" He yelled

She quickly appeared from the kitchen.

"Summer, what's wrong?" She asked taking her into a long hug. "Where's Ella, is everything okay?"

"Everything is so far from okay. Since Kirsten and Sandy came back in town they won't let me have Ella." Summer said wiping her tears

"At all?" Marissa asked furrowing her brow in confusion.

" I can have her after school for an hour." Summer said "AN HOUR!"

"They are probably under a lot of stress with Seth and all." Ryan said sticking up for his parents.

"Oh please Ryan. That is no excuse. Ella belongs with me. Sure we got off to a rough start but we're alright now, Ella and I." Summer said

"I'll go talk to them." Ryan said grabbing his car keys

Summers cell phone rang… she waited two rings until she took it out of her pocket.

"It's the Cohens." Summer said. "Hello?" She said when she picked up the phone.

"Mommy?" Ella said on the other line. Summer had made her memorize her phone number in case of emergencies.

"Ella baby, are you okay?" Summer asked near tears again

"Where are you?" Ella asked in a worried tone

"I am with Marissa."

"When are you coming to take me home?" Ella asked in a helpless tone

"You are going to stay with Nana and Pop-pop tonight alright Bam?" Summer explained running her hands through her hair to keep from screaming

"But I wanna go home with you! Landon and I were gonna play tonight." She said. "And we were gonna see Daddy and go to a movie." Ella said her voice quivering.

"I know sweetie." Summer said her voice rising. She was trying to keep the fact hidden from her daughter that she was crying. She bounced nervously from foot to foot.

"I wanna come home mom!" Ella said

"I know honey. I want you here too. But Nana, and Pop-Pop want to spend some time with you." She tried her best to explain.

"Are you going to leave me again?" Ella asked crying. "Like when I was a baby, are you gonna?" She repeated

"Oh no Isabella. I am not going to leave again. I am always here okay. Always!" She said. "I will see you tomorrow after school. I will get you and we will go out for banana splits."

"And then I go home with you?" She asked bluntly "I'll go home with you." Ella said again.

"Maybe baby. Maybe." Summer said.

"But who will sing to me?" Ella asked still crying.

"I will." Summer said. "Are you changed up into your bed clothes?" She asked.

"Uh-huh." Ella said

"Alright, lay down in your bed." Summer instructed. "Are you laying down?"

"Yes." Ella sniffled.

Summer then began to sing._Them that's got shall have_

_Them that's not shall lose_

_So the bible said_

_And it still is news_

_Mama may have_

_Papa may have_

_But god bless the child that's got his own_

_That's got his own_

**Hey all! I know the Sandy/Kirsten thing may have seemed a little off, it was just that they lost so much they didn't want to lose more. Tell me what you think. More happy times soon btw**


	25. Don't need you crowdin' up my space

Chapter 24: "I don't need you crowdin' up my space"

The next day Summer waited impatiently to pick up her daughter from school. She had missed her so much the night before. It took her cigarette to keep her calm. She had picked up the habit on her time away. She had stopped for the most part, unless she was under a lot of stress. Summer tossed the butt aside when she saw her daughter approaching.

"MOM!" Ella said running over to her. She practically knocked her over when she jumped on her.

"Hey baby!" Summer said as she kissed her on her forehead. "I missed you." She said.

"I missed you too." Ella said still not letting go of Summer. "Are we going to get banana splits and then go visit daddy and see a movie?" Ella said looking at her mother hopefully.

"I'm not sure that we have time for all of that sweetie. You have to be back with Nana and Pop-Pop at five." Summer explained.

"I'm not gonna go." Ella said "I'm gonna stay with you!" She said

"Ella but you have to-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Ella said cutting her off stomping her foot angrily. "I WON'T GO!"

Summer could see it all clearly then. Ella was more affected by Seths condition then they all thought. She got so used to one thing and then got it ripped away from her again… She was angry, more angry than a six year old should ever be.

"Alright Bam." Summer said holding her. "It's okay." She said as she cradled the now sobbing girl.

Summer led Ella into the hospital room where Seth was staying.

"Are you ready baby?" She asked before she opened the door

"Uh huh." She said

"Remember he can't talk. It's just like he's sleeping. You have to be very careful with him baby. Alright?"

"Yeah." Ella said as the two entered.

Ella stood and took in the sight of her father before she approached him.

"Hi Daddy." She said climbing on the bed. She twisted her hands in his hair. "I miss you." Ella frowned

"What is it Bam?"

"He always told me that I wasn't supposed to talk to him when he's asleep because he needs his rest." Ella said looking over to her mother.

"When people are in a coma it's a little different." Summer said as she scooted her chair closer to Seth bed, taking his hand in hers.

"Can he hear me?" Ella asked whispering.

"Yes he can. He likes to hear you talk." Summer said

Bam looked down at her father for a second and then kissed him lightly on his forehead.

"I love you daddy." She said.

Right then Summer felt Seth squeeze her hand. It was light, but he definitely squeezed it!

"Oh my god…" Summer whispered. "Um, Ella, stay right there, I'll be right back."

Summer rushed out into the hallway, trying not to scream from excitement. She quickly found a nurse.

"Um, excuse me. A friend of mine is in a coma, and I think that he is starting to wake up. He squeezed my hand!"

"Alright, what room is he is?"

"um, 226." She said bouncing nervously from foot to foot.

The nurse and Summer returned to see Ella on the bed telling Seth about her day in school.

"Come here baby." Summer said to Ella. She climbed off of the bed and into her mothers arms as the Nurse checked Seth's vital signs. She then turned to Summer and Ella smiling.

"It seems that he is coming out of his coma."

Wide smiles spread across Ella and Summers faces.

"Now it is up to the doctor whether or they can come out fully. I can call you tonight and let you know any news, but right now the doctor should probably see him." The nurse said

"Alright." Summer said nodding. "The doctors going to check out Daddy Bam, but we can come back and visit tomorrow."

"Okay." Ella said, putting a picture that she had drawn that day in school next to her bed.

"Bye daddy. I love you." She said kissing the top of his curly head.

Summer smiled at her daughter as she carried her out from the hospital. When they got in the car the radio came on, it was on full blast. Summer glanced at the clock when she turned it down… it was 5:15. She was supposed to have returned Ella to the Cohens.

"Where are we going now?" Ella asked from the backseat smiling.

"I have to go drop you back off with Nana and Pop-Pop." Summer said driving trying not to meet her daughters eye.

"Why do you hate me?" Ella asked

"What honey? I don't hate you, I love you." Summer said

"Then why don't you want me with you?" She asked

"I do. I could just get into a lot of trouble if I don't drop you back off." She tried to explain as they pulled up to the house.

Summer opened the door expecting Ella to climb out.

"Come on Bam, we've gotta go."

"NO! I don't wanna!" Ella screamed, Summer covered her ears. That girl had a set of ear drums like no-one else

"Come on El. The really is not funny. I have to take you inside!" Summer insisted.

Right then Ella looked her mother dead in the eye.

"You do hate me." She said as she climbed past Summer out of the car and up the walk to the Cohen Mansion.

Kirsten and Sandy were waiting for them when they got there.

"Where have you been? We were worried sick." Sandy said trying to pick up Ella, but she ran to her room.

"I took her to see Seth." Summer said.

"You did what?" Kirsten said becoming angry

"I took my daughter to see her father!" Summer said a little louder

"Summer, the LAST thing that Ella needs right now is to see her father in a hospital bed." Kirsten said

"She needed to know that he was okay." Summer said

"But he's not." Sandy said

"I saw him, he moved, he squeezed my hand."

"That's nonsense." Kirsten said

"Has Ella had her dinner?" Sandy asked

"No not yet-" Summer said before she was cut off

"I think that you should go." Kirsten said

"I want to at least say goodbye to Ella." Summer said

"I think that you have upset her greatly right now Summer." Sandy said

"What!" Summer said

"Did you see how upset she was when she came in here?" Sandy said

"Yeah, because she didn't want to come here! She wants to stay with me!" Summer yelled. "And you know what? I want her too! You don't even know how much I love her and how much it hurts me when she thinks that I hate her. I love my daughter more than anything and I am going to prove it to you." She said as she stormed out of the house.

Little did any of them know that she heard the entire thing… or for that matter she had slipped into the backseat of Summers car where she could not be seen.

Summer was crying hysterically when she started her car and drove back to her house, alone. Or so she thought.


	26. I just want to get inside you

**Ah, long time no update. Read, review, and Request! Kinda short though. Heh...**

**xoxo Jules**

Chapter 25: "I just want to get inside you"

Summer wiped her eyes when she got back to her apartment. She had to get herself together. She had to be strong for Ella.

"Mama." Summer heard a little voice whisper from the back seat.

She thought that she was hallucinating until she heard it again.

"Mama." The voice said a little louder this time until Summer saw a little curly brown head pop up.

"Bam?" Summer said in surprise pulling the little girl out from under the seat where she had hidden the duration of the car ride. "What are you doing?" She asked standing the little girl on the pavement.

"I heard you say that you wanted me to come with you so I did." Ella said beaming.

"I know that I wanted you to be with me but it's not that easy sweetie." Summer said as she knelt in front of her daughter.

"Why not?" Ella asked, her eyes about to water.

"Nana and Pop-Pop want you with them too. See you have a lot of people who love you. Nana and Pop-Pop just want to keep you safe. Since what happened with Se- Daddy I they want to protect you, that's all." Summer explained surprised at how easily the words came.

"But you're not going to hurt me!" Ella said taking a step closer to her mother.

"I know that."

"Then why do they wanna protect me?" The little girl persisted.

"Because, a long, long time ago I hurt your daddy, I think that I hurt you too."

"You didn't hurt me." Ella said hugging Summer tightly. "I feel fine!" She said smiling.

"Come on, let's go inside." Summer said guiding Ella by the hand back to the apartment.

When they got in Summer tucked Ella in bed, sang her a song, and sat at her side while the little girl fell asleep.

She kept the door cracked when she left the room. She went to the phone quickly and dialed Ryan and Marissa's number. What was she going to do? She had practically kidnapped Ella! Well she was her mother… but she didn't have legal custody of her… technically anyway.

Summer heard a cheery voice on the line.

"Hey this is Marissa and Ryan's place, we're unavailable to take your call but if you leave your name and number-" Then it hit her, they were away for a weekend.

"UGH!" Summer said throwing the phone against the wall.

Who else was there to call? Well there was Craig, but she didn't want to give him the wrong idea. They were just friends and that's all that they were going to be. Even though he was a nice enough guy. Then a name popped into her head that she couldn't get out… Noah.

Summer paced back and forth until she heard the doorbell ring. She fumbled with the lock before the door opened to reveal Noah, looking quite worried.

"Summer, are you alright?" She asked

"Yes, no, …I don't know!" Summer said braking down in tears. Much to her surprise within seconds Noah was holding her like they were old friends.

"It's going to be alright." Noah whispered to her as Summer slowly pulled back.

The two sat on the couch.

"What's going on Summer?" Noah asked

Summer didn't seem to hear Noah's words.

"I didn't want to leave her." Summer said.

"What are you talking about?" Noah asked, this seemingly coming from nowhere.

"At first I didn't want her, true. But every life deserves a chance right?" Summer said more to herself than anyone. "She was born in the hotel… god I hated that place… They made me go to the hospital, I didn't want to."

Noah gently held Summer's hands as she continued to ramble on.

"They said you have a beautiful baby girl, 7 lbs, 2 oz." Summer said with a smile. "And then I held her. She was so perfect. I felt like I was going to brake her. She had Seth's eyes… They asked me questions, why was I in a hotel? Where did I live?" Summer said closing her eyes as to remember it all. "I didn't have answers to any of those questions. Two days later they released us to the street. All that I had was the diaper bag and diapers from the hospital, a blanket, and Isabella Marissa Roberts." Summer said using Ella's full name.

Noah stroked Summer hair trying to comfort her.

"We stayed with a guy that I had met for a couple of days in exchange for… favors. After that we got on a bus. I stopped at this club "_Lunachicks". _Summer smiled as she remembered the exact club that they had found Hailey at so many years before… but nobody had found her… "One of the dancers there had a kid too. She let me stay with her. I had Ella with me until she was two weeks old. The place we were staying wasn't any place for a human, let alone a newborn baby. I went to Marissa's house, there was no-one home. I figured that she would be with Ryan… She was, I looked in the window and saw them. They were eating at the table… I looked at Ella again, and I told her that I loved her and that I was sorry. And then I kissed her and placed the note next to her in her carrier. And then I rang the doorbell and hid in the bushes. I knew that Marissa would know who she was, and she did. She covered for me the next two weeks. I went back to the club… When I came back Ella was with Seth, if I took her Marissa was going to tell him and then he would come after us. I saw Seth, earlier that day sitting on the bench at the dock giving Ella her bottle, … with you." Summer said her eyes now meeting Noahs.

"I think I resented you because you were with my baby when I wanted so badly to be."

"I'm sorry…" Noah responded unsure of quite what to say.

"Don't I dug my own grave. You were just there to pick up the pieces and I'm grateful that my daughter has had someone like you in her life."

Noah blushed deeply as a tear ran down her cheek.

"When I left her, that final time, it was the hardest thing in the world. It wasn't like I gave her up at birth, … I took care of her, I held her, fed her, gave her her first bath, I also saw her first smile. It was when I sat her down on the porch. When I came back I vowed not to abandon her again. And now she needs me, so I'm going to be there." Summer said finally.

"You're a great mother Summer. I'll help you keep Bam, it's what Seth would have wanted." Noah said hugging Summer one last time as the door bell rang.

"SUMMER!" Sandy yelled as he banged on the door…

**UH OH. Review and have a chapter REAL soon!**


	27. I can't believe the heart you saved

Ugh. Hey. Once again sorry for the delay. I have been kinda rocky lately. It is crazy because this is the shortest most pathetic thing that I have ever written. I think that I have officially lost my mind.... so on that note while I try to find it I am not sure how much I can promise story wise, which I hate cause this is my love. I have a lot to get straight so I don't have a repeat of the last two years... um... yeah. I started writing this chapter and right here it's not exactly finished, but it is one pretty long scene that I figured was enough to post... um.... yeah. Sorry about this whole thing. I will try to have something decent back up soon...

Jules

(not in the mood for xoxo)

* * *

Chapter 26: "You can't believe the heart you save"

"Summer!" Sandy yelled again banging on the door.

"What the hell?" Summer said nearly jumping out of her skin. "Is that Mr. Cohen?" Summer asked.

"It's got to be." Noah said.

"Should I get it?" Summer asked

"No, sit, I will. I think Sandy and I are on better terms than you guys are right now." Noah said straightening out her shirt as shes stood to open the door for Sandy.

She took a deep breath and then turned the knob…

"Noah!" Sandy said in surprise.

"Hi Mr. Cohen." She said.

"Where's Bam?" He asked.

"She's asleep in her room." Noah said.

"I could turn Summer in for kidnapping right now." Sandy threatened.

"Ella wanted to come with her."

"What?" Sandy asked.

"She snuck into the back of her car. Summer had no idea that she was even there until she got back here." Noah explained.

"I need to talk to Summer." Sandy said.

Something in his tone had changed, but Noah trusted him. She knew that he loved his son with all of his heart and wouldn't hurt anyone that he loved. Not intentionally anyway.

Noah allowed Sandy into the apartment.

"Can you give Summer and I a minute?" He turned to Noah and asked

Noah looked over to Summer who nodded assuring her that she was okay. Then Noah went back to Summers room.

"You can um, … sit." Summer offered to Sandy. He took her offer sitting in the chair in front of her. She felt like she was a little girl again in the principals office for putting gum in Lucy Marshall's hair… only that was less nerve wracking.

"Thank you." He said leaning forward resting his chin on his fist seemingly deep in thought

There was a long awkward silence.

"Kirsten and I know that you want to be there for Bam, but so do we." Sandy began. "She is practically our daughter Summer. We helped raise her. It feels like we are loosing Seth and Ella as well." Sandys eyes began to cloud. "It's too much to take." Sandy said.

Summer just watched him in surprise.

"I think that we were a little harsh when we told you that you could only see her for an hour after school. We were just angry, and confused, but most of all scared." Sandy confessed as he now leaned back in his chair.

"So does that mean that she can stay here with me?" Summer asked.

"What it means Summer is that we can come to come kind of agreement. It will only hold though until Seth wakes up. He has the right to change anything that he wants. He is Ella's legal guardian."

Summer nodded understanding.

"Um… Mr. Cohen?" Summer asked

"Yeah?" Sandy said finally taking his head out of his hands.

"Thanks a lot." Summer said genuinely.

Sandy just nodded there was nothing else that he could really do. Summer was Ella's mother whether they liked it or not, and whether she had been there or not. Sandy knew that Seth didn't need this stress when he woke up. As hard as it was for him to do he had to let go of Ella's leash a little.

"I was thinking that she could do two nights with us, and then two nights with you. Every other night would be a lot of moving around for her."

Summer just nodded grateful for the opportunity to spend time with her daughter at all. Sandy and Kirsten didn't have to do it.


	28. Giving something away

**

* * *

**

I'm back! AH! READ AND REVIEW!

XOXO jULES

* * *

Chapter 27: "Giving something away"

Later that night Noah left, after another quick chat with Summer. It didn't take long for Summer to realize soon thereafter that Noah was not a threat. She was just as concerned about Ella as anyone else.

Ella wiped the sleep out of her eyes as she wandered down the hallway the next morning.

"Mom?" She said entering the living room. "Mom?" She said again. There was no answer.

Ella crept slowly into her mothers room… Summer was lying tangled in a mass of blankets, and her face was stained with tears.

--- About a half hour later Summer awoke to the sound of a plate braking.

"What the hell?" She said squinting as she got out of bed. For a moment she forgot Ella was there, but when she did she began to worry. "El?" Summer called as she entered the kitchen to find Ella on the counter looking down at the broken plate in pieces on the floor.

"Uh oh…" Summer heard her say.

"Good morning little lady." Summer said as she entered the kitchen area. "What may I ask are you doing."

"I'm makin' you Saturday morning breakfast!" Ella said with a wide smile.

"Oh are you?" Summer asked as she lifted her down from the counter.

"Yeah. Before Dad went to sleep he ALWAYS made Saturday morning breakfast." Ella explained before leading Summer to the table and sitting her down.

There were two bowls on the table each containing Ellas new favorite Barbie cereal. It seemed as though it had been there for awhile seeing how the cereal seemed to have absorbed every bit of the milk leaving a soggy mess in the bowl. Ella sat down and munched happily on her soggy cereal, leaving Summer no option but to do the same.

"Yum…" Summer said trying to swallow the mush in her mouth.

Luckily for her just then her phone rang.

"I'll be right back sweetie!" Summer said wiping the napkin over her mouth so she could spit out the cereal without Ella noticing.

"No, I got it!" Ella said hopping off the chair and running to the phone, leaving Summer once again to her cereal.

Ella picked up the phone.

"It's Uncle Ryan mom!" Ella paused for a second. "He said 'da tell ya' that Aunt Marissa is having the babies yesterday!"

Summer's head shot up.

"Is having the babies yesterday?" Summer asked rushing to the phone

"Whoops, I meant to say today cause I get that mixed up yanno." Ella said smiling as she handed the phone to her mother.

"Ryan, what's up?" Summer asked

"It's Marissa, she's in labor." Ryan said out of breath.

"I thought that you guys were on vacation?"

"We were, but we came back last night because Marissa wasn't feeling well, and then she woke me up just a couple of hours ago saying that her water broke and now we're here and now she's hating me for doing this to her, and I really think that she needs another woman right now and seeing how her mother's a bi- witch, do you think that you mind stepping in?" Ryan said in almost one breath.

"I've gotcha, I'll be there in a minute." Summer said hanging up the phone.

"What's going on mommy?" Ella asked

"Remember when we talked about having babies? Marissa is about to have one… or two or whatever." Summer said running frantically around the house as Ella followed behind her.

"Do you mean that TWO babies are going to come out of Marissa's va-" Summer slapped her hand over her daughters mouth.

"Um, El, go put some stuff in your back pack, we may be there for awhile."

"Kay." Ella said skipping off back to her room.

Summer took a deep breath relieved that she had just dodged a bullet. How were parents supposed to answer all of those questions. She figured there must be a book about it.

Summer dragged Ella behind her into the hospital.

"Mommy! My legs hurt!" Ella complaied

"Hey!" Ryan said rushing up to them. He gave Summer and quick hug and then picked up Ella.

"Where's Marissa?" Summer asked

"In the room not wanting to have anything to do with me right now seeing how she's convinced that I got her into this situation." Ryan said putting his hand on his head leaning back and groaning.

"Is Noah or Kirsten or anyone else around here?" Summer asked

"They are both stuck in traffic. I think you just missed it, I called you first. Marissa told me to." Ryan explained.

"Alright, will you hold onto Bam for a second while I go see her?"

"Yeah." Ryan said kissing the little girl on the forehead.

Summer wandered to Marissa's room. She had come to know the place like the back of her own hand since Seth had been admitted after the accident some months ago.

"Sum!" Marissa said reaching her arms out as her best friend entered the room.

"Hey Coop." Summer said giving her a tight hug before letting go. "How are you feeling?"

"How would you feel if you have two kids stretch-" Marissa began but Summer cut her off.

"Ew Coop, total over share. How are the babies doing?" She asked placing her hand lightly on Marissa's stomach.

"They said that they are great considering that it's a little early." Marissa said placing her hand a top Summers. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." Summer said smiling, right then another contraction hit Marissa.

"AH!" She screamed clasping Summers hands tightly. Summer was convinced that all circulation in her arm was cut off.

Ryan rushed into the room a second later.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, chill out." Summer assured him. "It's just another contraction. I think they're getting close."

"It hurts me just watching it." Ryan said wide eyed.

"WAY TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!" Marissa yelled, her eyes clasped shut.

"Where's Bam?" Summer asked

"In the waiting room with Noah." Ryan said. "She just got here."

She was having one contraction after another.

"Um Ryan, on second thought go get a doctor." Summer said letting Marissa squeeze her hand tighter

* * *

I NEED BABY NAMES... kinda

Next chap:

Babies

Seth

other stuff...


	29. I dreamed that the world was crumbling d...

**

* * *

Chapter 28: "I dreamed that the world was crumbling down"**

The sounds of crying babies filled the hospital room.

"Oh my god!" Marissa said lying back on the bed letting out a long breath as Summer wiped her forehead with a towel.

"You did so good baby." Summer said.

Ryan was on the other side of the room with the twins cutting their umbilical cords.

Seconds later Ryan returned back to the bed. In each arms he held one twin, one wrapped in a blue blanket, the other in a pink.

"They're adorable!" Marissa said smiling proudly as the twins stared at her. Ryan laid them both in the crook of her arm.

"They are so tiny you can like brake them." Summer said cooing over the babies

"They need names." Ryan said pulling a chair over next to the bed.

"Why don't we name them what we talked about?" Marissa asked winking.

"I think that it fits." Ryan said smiling

"So what are their names then?" Summer asked excitedly.

"The boy is Andrew Sanford Atwood." Ryan said smiling

"And this," Marissa said gesturing to the little girl, "is Aden Summer Atwood."

"You didn't have to put my name in there!" Summer said

"I know." Marissa said smiling. "I'm returning the favor, Isabella Marissa Roberts!" Marissa reminded her.

Right then the door swung open.

"Hey Summer, can you come here like now?" Noah said coming in the room. She smiled at Ryan and Marissa. "Oh my god, you had them? They're beautiful."

"Thanks. Is everything okay?" Marissa asked becoming worried,

"Um yeah, it's fine… it's just that um… Seth's awake…" Noah stuttered.

"Oh my god." Summer said. "Where's Bam?"

"In the waiting room, she's seem him already. Now he's asking to see you."

Summer nodded and gave Marissa a quick hug before she followed Noah out of the room.

Summer stood outside of Seths door… he was sitting in his bed, pillows were propped up all around him.

"Cohen." Summer said as she nervously crept into the room. She gave him a quick hug, and then sat down, wiping a tear from here eye.

"Don't cry." Seth said smiling. "I'm in one piece."

"I missed you so much!" Summer said.

"Well I have been unconscious for god knows how long now." Seth said jokingly

"No even just now…" Summer said, "the past six years, I've really missed you Seth."

Seth just gazed out of the window.

"I missed four months of my daughter life in the coma. Four months, I look at her now and shes changed, and it's hard that I haven't been around to see that." He took a deep breath, "I know that you've missed a lot in her life, but now that you're in it I hope you don't miss anything else. The accident was proof that you never know what can happen, and if anything happens to be and I don't wake up… I want to know that my daughter is in good hands." Seth said

Summer squeezed his hands

"She's a good kid Seth. You did an amazing job with her Seth." Summer said

"How are Ryan and Marissa?" Seth asked

"Oh!" Summer smiled. "Marissa had the babies."

"It WAS twins!" Seth said remembering how before the coma Ryan used to joke around with him about it, hinting that there may be more than one baby, but then is Seth asked saying that he was crazy.

"Yep." Summer said smiling and nodding "Andrew Sanford Atwood, and Aden Summer Atwood, Andrew is 7 pounds 3 ounces, and Aden is 6 pounds 5 ounces."

"Wow." Seth said.

"So how much longer are you going to be in here?" Summer asked.

"I'm not sure, a couple of days probably, isn't that wild?"

"Yeah it is." Summer said

"So I heard that you and my parents had some issues with who Ella was going to stay with."

"Yeah, but I think I get why they did it now. They lost you, for awhile at least, and then loosing Ella to me would be loosing the only part of you that they had left. I just wanted to know my daughter." Summer explained

Seth nodded

"We'll work something out."

"I know we will." Summer said kissing his cheek.

The door then flung open.

"Daddy. I know that they said you was tired and needed'da rest but I drew you this picture and wanted to give it to you." Ella said handing him the picture

"Thanks El." Seth said as Ella situated herself on her mothers lap.

"And I gotta show you the new tricks I can do on my skateboard." Ella rambled on.

"Oh yeah, we've spent countless hours at the skate park. But I will have you know that Ella is now in Ballet as well."

"Ya huh, and the teacher said I am good and Imma gonna be in front at my recital Sunday!" Ella said

"That's great." Seth said.

Noah watched the scene through the window in the doorway… they were a family, or could be at least. Who was she to stand in the way? Her heart sunk as she realized what she had to do.

* * *

**....... I am in love with the Noah character.... but I know that you're not... enough said. lol. ANYWAY! I was going to name the twins Kiera and Otto (I know but I 3 it), but for the first time I actually listened to name suggestions. It was funny because a lot of the names (Piper, Madison, Hayden, Brooke... ) I have used in other stories. Anyway. Thanks! Let me know what you thought!**

****

**xoxo Jules**


	30. We sat on my back porch and watched it

Hey! I'm really excited by how this chapter turned out so REVIEW and let me know what you think.

Happy Reading!

xoxo Jules

* * *

Chapter 29: "We sat on my back porch and watched it"

--- That Sunday A week later

"Only you could get Ella to wear a Tutu." Marissa said as she took her seat next to Summer at Ella's recital, followed by Ryan carrying both baby carriers.

Noah and Seth sat on the other side of Summer, Seth in a wheel chair. He was going to have to undergo extensive physical therapy.

"Sush! It's starting!" Summer warned them as the curtain went up, and there in front of them was a row of feisty six year olds trying to hold position.

"Ella's the only one balancing." Noah whispered in Seth ear.

"One of the many perks of being a skate boarder." Seth whispered back

The recital went along beautifully, besides the part when a girl fell and Ella could not suppress her laughter. The entire row of Marissa, Ryan, Seth, Summer, Noah, Sandy and Kirsten looked down mortified.

"Daddy!" Ella said running over to him jumping on his lap.

"You did great Bam!" Seth said kissing her forehead.

"You did amazing El!" Noah said picking up the little girl swinging her around.

Ella ran over to see the rest of her family who greeted her with flowers.

"Seth, can I talk to you for a minute." Noah asked

"Sure."

"Where?" Noah asked

"Where ever you are willing to wheel me." Seth said winking

Noah smiled at him and pushed him out of the dance house.

"What's up?" Seth asked squinting in the sun. He could tell from the look on Noahs face that there was something wrong. In true Seth Cohen fashion he tried to lighten the mood.

"What did you have an affair while I was in a coma, because you weren't alone in that, the nurse that changed my sheets was… wow!" Seth said jokingly

Noah laughed, a tear forming in the corner of her eye. When Seth was like that it only made it harder.

"Um, Seth… Summer coming back has given me a lot to think about." Noah confessed

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is she's Ellas real mother. That changes everything."

"Noah, you were her mother the first six years of her life." Seth said unsure of where this was going

"I know, and I love both you and she to death… but Seth, I just don't know if I can do it. All of this! I see how you still look at Summer and I can't help but think that I am breaking up this potential family!" Noah said crying

"No, SUMMER broke up that family when she left!" Seth said becoming angry with himself for not figuring that this would happen sooner.

"I'm sorry." Noah said pulling her purse up on her shoulder.

"Where are you going Noah?" Seth asked

"I'm going to stay with my parents for awhile at their place in San Francisco." Noah said.

"Please Noah, don't go." Seth said grabbing her hand

"I'm sorry." She said kissing him one last time and then running off…

* * *

--- That night Summer tucked Ella into her bed at the Cohen house.

"You did really well today Bam." Summer said kissing her cheek

"It was fun." Ella said. "Do you know if Noah is here?" Ella asked

"Um, I'm not sure baby." Summer said "Is there something that you need?"

"I just wanted her to rub my belly." Ella said

"Oh, do you want me to?" Summer offered.

"No thanks. Noah does it different."

"Alright sweetie. See you in the morning." Summer said closing the door, "I love you."

"I love you too." Ella whispered.

Summer went to find Seth who was sitting in the kitchen watching the rain falling outside.

"Are you okay?" Summer asked

Seth just shrugged. Summer went and sat on the floor next to his wheel chair looking like a little girl who was being told a story.

"I was raining like this the day that you left." Seth said looking away from Summer. "I came over to your house," His voice began to quiver in a boyish way, "I stood outside yelling to your window telling you how sorry I was… how much I loved you."

"I never knew…" Summer said, her voice trailing off

"That's because you were gone." Seth said.

"Do you hate me Seth?"

"How could I hate you?"

"How can you love me if I don't love myself?" Summer asked

"I don't hate you. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have gotten through high school, and I wouldn't have had Ella. My daughter is the best thing that ever happened to me Summer, and you gave her to me. I could never hate you for that."

"I look back on my life and it's like watching a movie, like it's happening to someone else, yanno?" Summer asked

"Yeah, I do." Seth said

Summer nodded standing up.

"Oh Seth, where's Noah?" Summer asked

"She left." Seth said

"Oh, when will she be back?" Summer asked

"She's not coming back." Seth said his voice quivering again

"Where did she go?" Summer asked

"San Francisco, to be with her family." Seth told her.

"Oh, okay." Summer said nodding. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Seth said watching Summer flee the house.

Summer hopped into her car and turned on the ignition. It was going to be a long drive to San Francisco.

It was pouring rain and nearly 3 o'clock in the morning when Summer knocked on the door of a small San Francisco Victorian house in the pouring rain.

"Hello?" A man said opening the door. He was wearing blue striped pajamas and his grey hair was combed over.

"Hi, I was wondering if Noah was around."

"Are you sure that you don't want to come back tomorrow?" He asked

"It's really important." Summer begged.

"Alright, come on in an get out of the rain." He said.

The man was very friendly and welcoming. Summer could see where Noah got it from.

"Her bedroom is straight back to the left." The man said.

"Thank you." Summer said

She followed the hallway to Noahs room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Her voice said through the door. "Summer!" Noah said when the small girl walked in.

"Before you tell me to leave, just please let me explain! I have gone to EVERY McKenzie in the phone books house in San Francisco and it turns out you're the second to last one, and I wouldn't have kept going if it wasn't important. You have to come back to Newport. It's not right that you left, and trust me, you will regret it because I know that I did. I'm not trying to push Ella onto you or anything it's just that she asked for you to rub her tummy tonight and you weren't there. I don't want her to loose another mother Noah, I really don't." Summer said all in one breath.

"Do you want something dry to wear?" Noah asked

"I just poured all of that on you and you ask if I want a change of clothes?" Summer asked surprised.

"Yeah." Noah said simply tossing Summer an T-shirt and pajama pants. "Meet me in the kitchen when you're done changing."

--- Summer entered the kitchen to find Noah pouring two cups of tea and then taking a seat at the table, Summer followed.

"I really think that you need to come back to Newport."

"Why?" Noah asked

"Because there is a little girl there that thinks the world of you."

"Yeah but you're her mother Summer. She doesn't need to be confused."

"The only thing that she is confused about is why the people that say they love her keep leaving." Summer said "I will always feeling guilty for leaving her, but at least I knew that she was in good hands with you. You and Marissa took care of her when I didn't. You have been her mother these six years Noah, and yes I came back, but I'm not trying to replace you. My daughter loves you and she needs you."

"I am just so confused Summer."

"So am I. But the one thing that I learned was that running away doesn't make it any easier. So what you're confused, come back to Newport and figure it out, but please don't make Ella suffer because of our mistakes. I was there with her tonight but she wanted you Noah. She loves you."

"That's part of the problem! What if you change your mind?" Noah asked her face tear streaked.

"Do you know how much pride I had to swallow to beg another woman to be there for my child? Please…"

Noah was silent. Summer nodded.

"Well if you're going to go at least say goodbye."

* * *

**Will Noah pull a Summer will Seth and Summer end up together, or will Noah and Seth, or will they all end up going their seperate ways? All of that has yet to be determined. Reguardless of what happens I will make it so that everyone is satisfied... Much to my surprise this may not be a S.S end up perfect and happy and lovey dovey. They WILL be on good terms, but I've got to decide whether or not it would be realistic based on everything that has happened in the story thus far. Tell me what you think.**

****

**xoxo Jules**


	31. I dreamed that the building all fell dow...

SO SORRY about the forever delay. If you read Away from the Sun which I have occasionally updated you know the deal. Too much to type in here. Anyway, still on the brink of being kicked out of school, but I realized again how in love with this story I am. I think it comes through in the chapter. Expect another update much sooner. Also the last chap of Mediocre Bad guys will be up by tuesday, and then possible an epilogue!

READ AND REVIEW!

XOXO Jules

* * *

Chapter 30: "I dream that the buildings all fell down" 

Ella bounced down the stairs the next morning.

"Morning." She said smiling.

"You sure are in a good mood." Seth said from where he sat at the table, still rather immobile in his wheelchair.

"I had a dream that I was a famous skater boarder-dancer." Ella said smiling proudly.

"Wow…That's a first" Seth said raising an eyebrow.

"Do you know where mom is?" Ella asked sitting on her dads lap.

"She's at her apartment kiddo." Seth said stroking his daughters curly hair hoping with all of his might that that was true.

"Is she still going to come see me?" Ella asked

"Of course." Seth said tickling her sides causing the little girl to squeal.

Ella climbed into the wheel chair on her fathers lap.

"Did you dream when you were in a coma?" Ella asked looking at her father with big chocolate brown eyes

"Yeah, I did." Seth said smiling down, just glad to have his daughter back in his arms

"What'd you dream about?" Ella asked

"I dreamt about me and you surfing." Seth said pinching her sides

"But you don't surf Daddy, Grandpa surfs." Ella said rolling her eyes. "You're so silly." She said trying to act like a big girl, clearing away the dishes in front of her father.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Ella said running to the door, her curly hair trailing behind her. "Who is it?" Ella yelled through the door.

"Summer!" Summer yelled through the door. Was she supposed to say Summer, or should she have said mom?

Ella swung the door open with a toothy smile.

"Morning." She said grabbing her mother by the hand and dragging her back to where she left her father in the kitchen. "I'll be right back." Ella said running up to her room.

Summer smiled as she watched her daughter disappear up the stairs.

"Since when is she a ball of energy in the morning?" Summer asked

"I have no idea." Seth said smiling putting his glass of juice down.

"You look tired." Summer commented now focusing on Seth.

"I stayed up late playing Magic and ended up falling asleep on the couch." Seth said smiling his childish smile.

"And to think that I thought you grew up." Summer said smiling back

When they could banter back and forth it was so easy to forget all of the mistakes they made so many years ago. When they were with each other everything just melted away, everything made sense.

"Where'd you run off to last night?" Seth asked leaning back in his wheel chair.

Summer looked down at her hands before she spoke.

"I went to San Francisco to find Noah." She admitted.

Seth suddenly getting interested leaned forward again.

"Did you find her?" Seth asked

Summer nodded.

"Yep, I went to every McKenzie in the phone book until I found it." Summer said

"Well what did she say? When is she coming back? Is she okay?" Seth rattled off all at once.

"She's not coming back…" Summer said, the words painfully exiting her lips.

Seths head dropped. Now all that either of them could think about was what this would do to Ella. Little did they know that she was listening from the hall and heard every word…

Ella felt a bad feeling rise up inside of her. She didn't know what it was but she never felt that way before. Tears were on the brink of pouring out but for some reason they wouldn't come this time… this time they refused to fall. Ella gritted her teeth in anger as she grabbed hold of her skate board and headed for the back door where she slipped out unnoticed by her parents.

---- Marissa awoke to the touch of a small hand on her back.-------

"Mumsy! Aunt Marissa! Mumsy!" Ella whispered desperately trying to wake the older woman up.

Marissa held the baby close, knowing exactly who it was.

****

"Ryan, see if there is a bottle in it's bag."

Surely enough there was and Ryan gingerly handed it to Marissa. Marissa held the nipple of the bottle to the baby's mouth. And kissed it's forehead. Ryan and Seth watched in awe.

"Ella?" Marissa asked turning over in surprise. She sat up in bed.

She was trying to catch on the sleep that she had been missing since the twins were born while Ryan was out with Aden and Andrew.

"Ella baby, what are you doing here?" Marissa asked as she swung her feet to the floor, trying to remember if she had fallen asleep on babysitting duties.

****

Marissa looked down at the girl, "Ella". She had Seth strong jaw, and he and Summers dark hair. Anyone with two eyes would be able to realize that she is Seths.

Marissa carefully picked up Ella and held her close. Ella soon began to cry.

"It's okay… your mommy will be back soon."

Ella had a hole torn in the knee of her pants, and scraped up elbows.

"What happened Ella?" Marissa asked leading the girl to the kitchen and propping her up on the counter.

"I fell off my skateboard." Ella said watching as Marissa hurried around trying to find something to clean off her cuts.

****

Marissa cradled the baby in her arms. She would love and protect he as though she were her own. Summer was like her sister, and she intended to do the best by she and

her daughter.

"Do your mom and dad know where you are?" Marissa asked

Ella looked away from Marissa and didn't respond.

"This is going to sting." Marissa said dabbing Ella's knee with alcohol, and then blowing it lightly. The little girl squirmed under her.

"Ow!" She said

"Did you make it all this way hurt like this?" Marissa asked tending to a cut on the girls chin.

"Yea." Ella said wincing in pain. Her tears still had yet to fall…

"Tell me what happened Ella." Marissa said standing in front of the counter where Ella sat looking all too sullen.

****

…Marissa laid Ella down in the middle of the bed and placed pillows around her…

Ella just sat on the counter with her jaw clenched. She was as stubborn as her mother.

"Ella you have to tell me something." Marissa pleaded with the girl. "Are your mommy and daddy okay?"

Ella just nodded yes.

"Are they at home?"

Ella again nodded yes. Ella looked around the room.

"Where are the babies?" She asked suddenly.

"They are out with Uncle Ryan." Marissa said still trying to figure out what this was all about. "I bet your mom and dad and worried about you."

"Nope, they're not." Ella said almost completing a full sentence.

"Why not?" Marissa asked surprised at the little girls reaction to the question

"Cause they don't care about me." Ella said as if Marissa should already know.

"That's not true honey. Of course they care about you. We all do." Marissa said taking the little girls hands, her nails were painted hot pink thanks to her mother.

"If they cared about me they wouldn't leave." Ella concluded tears now falling.

****

"… When Summer left she was pregnant. Ella is yours…"

"Are you talking about your mom?" Marissa asked "You can talk to me about anything."

"Nothin'. People always leave me. Dad left and went in'a coma, and Summer left when I was a baby, and Noah left." Ella said

"Noah left?" Marissa asked in surprise

"She didn't say goodbye either, or rub my tummy or anything!" The little girl said crossing her arms in frustration.

"When did she go?"

Ella shrugged.

"Mom and Dad were talkin' bout it an' I heard them." Ella said her feet swinging back and forth against the counter.

"So they don't know where you are?"

Ella shook her head no.

"Hold on."

Marissa went back to her room and quickly dialed the Cohens number.

"Summer?" Marissa said when she heard the phone pick up.

"Oh my good Coop, Ella's missing an-"

"Calm down! She's here with me. She came over on her skateboard."

"Oh thank god." Summer said letting out a sigh of relief

Marissa could hear Seth asking questions in the background.

"We'll be right over." Summer said

"Take your time, she's in good hands."

When Marissa re-entered the living room Ella was lying on the couch.

"Your mom and Dad love you very much, so does Noah."

"Then why do they leave?" Ella asked looking at the adult that she trusted the most in the world right now.

"I don't know. Sometimes things happen, and it makes you angry, and it's not fair, and it hurts!" Marissa added messing with Ella's curly hair. "But that doesn't mean that they don't love you."

Ella snuggled into Marissa's lap.

****

She had left her bedroom door open so that she would be able to hear if Ella were to cry… and there she lay, in the middle of the bed with big pink pillows surrounding her. Marissa had laid Mr. Sniffles, her old stuffed bunny from when she was a little, next to Ella. Her little arms were outstretched above her head, and the soles of her feet rested together.

"Do you think that Noah will come back like my mom came back?" Ella asked

"I don't know Bam." Marissa said holding her a little closer "I'm not sure."

"I miss her."

Noah had been there the six years that Summer had not. Ellas life was changing drastically and rapidly… sometimes it felt like all you could do is sit back and watch.

"I love you." Ella said looking up at Marissa.

"I love you to baby." Marissa said winking down at her before attacking her with tickles.

Ella would always be hers in some way or another. Always.

_"But you can't hide it either." Marissa said picking up a sleeping Ella, and placing her in Seths arms, "she's yours. I am sorry for keeping you away." She said_

* * *

I loved the chap. It was lovey dovey for me but I wanted to show the relationship of Ella with all of the adults. Wat'd ya think?

xoxo Jules


	32. We sat on my back porch and watched it

Alright, cool new story written by and awesome girl, it's the OC, angst but it's awesome, a little R/M it's by Converses Rolled Down, and titled "Just let my blood drip". Anyhow check it out and let her know what you think.

I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, I mean I like it, it's basically a filler tho. Anyhow, let me know what you think!

xoxo Jules

* * *

Chapter 31: "We sat on my back porch and watched it"

By the time that Summer arrived at Marissa's house to pick up Ella, the little girl was asleep.

"Oh my god Coop, I was so worried." Summer said as she hugged her best friend and entered the apartment.

"She's fine." Marissa said as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her hysterical best friend.

"I am so sorry about this Coop." Summer said picking up Bam from the couch

"It's no problem at all. I'm just glad that she came here." Marissa said smiling warmly as Summer went into mother mode. "So Noah split?"

"Apparently." Summer said "I don't blame Ella for coming here. You're the only one who's never left her."

Marissa gave her best friend a sad smile.

"How is Seth doing?"

Summer nodded

"Alright. He has to go to physical therapy everyday. You know Seth though, everything's a joke."

"Yeah."

"Well I better get Seth his little girl back before he has a heart attack." Summer said. "I love you Coop."

"I love you too Sum."

Marissa watched Summer and Ella leave her apartment, and although things were hard now, she truly felt that this was how it was supposed to be…

----- Summer walked into the Cohen house with Ella still asleep on her shoulder.

"Is she okay?" Seth yelled from the living room.

"Sush!" Summer warned

"Sorry. I would have rolled over to the door, but yanno, too much effort." Seth said winking

"How can you joke at a time like this? We just lost our daughter? She walked out of our house Seth, WHEN WE WERE RIGHT HERE!" Summer said nearly yelling the last part.

"Summer, kids are going to do stuff like that. We can just calm down now because she's safe."

Summer took a couple of deep breaths and laid Ella down on the couch.

"I am sorry for freaking out." Summer said slumping on the couch beside Ella. "How are you doing Cohen?" Summer asked

Seth's heart skipped a beat every time she called him Cohen. It took him back to the days when they were simply 17 year olds, not parent's, or job holders.

"I'm fine. My muscles will get stronger again, I am back around for Ella… so are you." Seth said giving a half smile. "Where were you Summer? Where were you all of that time?" Seth asked repeatedly for effect.

**_Seth looked at the girl in front of him. It seemed that Summer had aged backwards in the six plus years since he last saw her. She looked like a little girl, no fake tan, or piled on make-up. She was a vulnerable little girl again…_**

"I was trying to survive… I was nowhere and everywhere." Summer said speaking in fragments. "I did a lot of things that I wasn't proud of… things that I never want to do again."

"Summer you can tell me." Seth said his eyes morphing to that of a 17 year old boy

"No Seth, I can't you're going to think that I am a horrible person, and an even worse mother." Summer said nearly in tears.

"Nothing will make me think differently of you." Seth said

All of Ellas life he had wanted to know where she was born, how much did she weigh, what she had looked like… had Summer loved her?

"Your daughter was born in a hotel in Tucson Arizona… They wrapped her in an old towel… they made me go to the hospital, I didn't want to… She was seven pounds five ounces… She had the tiniest little fingers and toes… I counted them all over and over again." Summers voice shook. "I loved her from the first moment that I laid eyes on her Seth. I loved her because I knew that she was you." She confessed

Seth let out a light chuckle.

"I'm pouring my soul to you and all that you can do is laugh!" Summer said becoming angry

"No no!" Seth said not wanting her to get the wrong idea. "It's just that's one of the reasons that I love Ella too."

"Because she reminds you of you?" Summer asked not catching on

"No, because she reminds me of you." Seth said his eyes meeting Summers, they were locked into one anothers when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Summer said excusing herself before they did anything that either one of them would regret. "Noah…" Summer said in surprise as she backed out of the doorway to let the woman inside.

"Hey Summer." Noah said not bringing her eyes up from the floor.

"Hey…" Summer shifted to her other foot. "I'm so sorry about everything the other night. I had a lot of stuff to think about, but Bam shouldn't have to suffer because of our choices. I was away from her for two days and I couldn't stand it, I don't know how anyone cou-" She stopped short when she saw the flash of guilt in Summers eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay." Summer said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Is she alright?" Noah asked, her concern for Ella evident.

Summer shrugged.

"She's asleep now, she ran away today."

"She did what!" Noah said, she remembered her constant conversations with Ella about telling them where she was going and how they would take her there… but she stressed never, never, going anywhere alone.

"She went to Marissa and Ryans place. Marissa called Seth and I and let us know. She's going to be okay." Summer assured the other worried mother.

Noah nodded regretfully.

"Do you mind if I go up?" Noah asked gesturing her head towards the stairs to Ellas room.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll be in the living room with Seth."

"Thanks Summer." Noah said smiling genuinely.

Noah quietly crept into Ella's room and crawled in bed beside her, and gently began to rub her tummy…

"Mama?" Ella said her eyes fluttering open.

Noah hesitated for a moment. Did she mean Summer? No, Summer was mom, Marissa was mumsy, but she, she was mama.

"Hey baby." Noah said pulling her into a tight hug.

"I thought you left!" Bam cried into her shoulder.

"Ssshhh." Noah said soothingly. "I'm back now." She said tears now coming to her own eyes.

"Are you going to leave me again?" Ella asked sitting up wiping her eyes.

"Nope Bam, I'm not going anywhere." Noah said sitting up holding her little hands.

"Are you still gonna be with Daddy now you're back too?" Ella asked looking hopefully to the woman who had been her surrogate mother next to Marissa since birth.

"Probably not sweetie." Noah said nuzzling Ellas nose with her own.

"Why not?" Ellas asked on the brink of tears again.

"Sometimes, sometimes people can't be together anymore. But that doesn't mean that I don't love your Daddy anymore. And I sure don't love my Elle Belle any less." Noah said using Ellas pet name, the one just a little softer than Bam

"Does that mean that Mom is going to be with Daddy?" Ella asked

Noah sighed

"I'm not sure baby." She said honestly

"I don't want Daddy to be alone." Ella said sadly

"He always has you. I don't want him to be alone either" Noah confessed tapping Bam on the tip of her nose.

"But if you're not with Daddy then when am I going to see you?"

"You can come visit me at my house, and I can pick you up from school, and we can go to the park, and still do all of the fun stuff that we did before." Noah explained. "It just won't be with your Daddy like boyfriend and girlfriend, but we will still be good friends."

Ella nodded as though she understood

"You promise that we will still play an' stuff?"

"Of course!" Noah said attacking her with tickles

"One more thing!" Ella yelled between giggles

"Yeah?" Noah asked pulling back

"Even though I got Summer now can I still call ya mama?" Ella asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Of course you can Bam." Noah said pulling her into her lap in a tight hug.

* * *

**Now the stage has been set for the final four chapters or so. Let me know what you think! **

**xoxo Jules**


	33. In my head I heard this sound

Hey all! One more chapter left, it is an epilogue. Anywhy I have another OC story in the works for when this one is done. I'll pitch the summary at the end of the last chapter of this story and you need to let me know what you think!

happy reading

xoxo Jules

* * *

Chapter 32: "In my head I heard this sound"

Seth and Summer sat by the pool late into the night that night. Most of the time in silence. Both had so much to say, but neither knew where to start.

"What are we going to do now Seth?" Summer asked not looking at her ex and the father of her child.

"I'm not sure." Seth said leaning back in his wheelchair. "I was thinking that I should finally get out of the house and Ella and I could get our own place. It's about time."

Summer nodded smiling.

"My Cohens growing up." She winked at him

"I guess it's about time that I followed everyone else's lead huh?" He asked with a smirk

"What do you mean?" Summer asked

"I mean look at us. We're twenty two years old. Ryan and Marissa have twins and are hopefully on the verge of marriage, and we have a six year old together, but I still feel like the same seventeen year old kid sometimes." Seth confessed

"You don't think that Ryan, Marissa, and I don't. Come on Seth, we're all confused. None of us know exactly where we're going or what we're doing." Summer said, with a hint of regret in her voice.

"That's the problem. I think that for the first time in since you left me I know what I want."

"Oh yeah?" Summer asked, her head cocked to the side in a serious fashion

"I think I want you Summer…" Seth said turning to meet her eyes.

Summer turned her head and glanced up towards the sky… there was a full moon that hung perfectly above the ocean.

"You don't want me Seth." A tear ran down her cheek

"Yeah Summer, I do."

"Why Seth? I have been horrible to you these past six years! I didn't even tell you that you had a daughter-"

"Because I broke up with you." Seth cut her off, his voice even

"What about Noah?"

"She knows." Seth said

"Knows what?" More tears slipping down her face

"That it's always been you. I love her, and she helped me raise my daughter, nothing can ever take away from that, but when you came back… she knew, and I knew." Seth said

"I never wanted to be the other woman."

"You were never the 'other woman', as far as I'm concerned any other girl that I have ever been with is the other woman… you're like 'the' woman." Seth said smiling now. "I wouldn't even be saying this all if I didn't get into the accident but I did, and now I realize how short life is and how much I want to be with you, and my daughter. As a family." Seth said now crying like the woman before him

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Summer asked kissing him lightly on the forehead.

"You never cared what people thought about our relationship, you gave me my daughter, and most importantly you came back." Seth said pulling Summer into a kiss, a real one this time. One that they had both been waiting six years for.

--- The next morning Ella walked around the house looking for her parents.

"Mom, Dad?" She called out around the house. "Mom! Dad!" She tried again when she came to the window.

She paused when she looked out, the door to the pool house where the door was cracked open. She hesitated for a second before leaving the main house. She walked past the pool tightly clutching Captain Oats.

Slowly she pushed the door open to reveal Summer and Seth on the bed in a mass of sheets.

Ella looked at her parents and furrowed her brow. She then took a seat in the chair beside the bed with her legs crossed and her arms crossed over her chest.

Summer woke up to Seth stroking her hair. Her head rested fully on Seths chest.

"Ahhhem!" A little voice came from the cushioned chair beside the bed

"What?" Seth asked turning around only to see his six year old daughter.

"Isabella!" Summer said scooting away from Seth.

"How long have you been there sweetie?" Seth asked with a fake smile

"Long enough." Ella said angrily

Summer wrapped the blanket tightly around herself.

"Is this the right time for the talk?" Seth whispered to his now assumed girlfriend

"We've had it." Summer whispered back causing Seth to just about have a heart attack.

"I'm not talking about sex!" Ella said in a no duh tone having overheard everything that the adults had said. "Daddy, you told me never to leave the house without telling you and I couldn't find you!" Ella said climbing over to the bed.

"Um Bam, how about you wait right there!" Seth said before Ella could climb in bed with them.

Of course in a situation like thing you wouldn't imagine that it could get worse, but then it does…

"Seth, Summer!" Marissa squealed

"Coop! What are you doing here?" Summer asked

Usually at this time they would be scattering around for their clothes, but it was just their luck that Seth's legs were out of commission.

"What are you doing?" Marissa shot back when Ryan entered with Aden in a tummy carrier. Marissa had Andrew in her arms.

"Nothing." Seth said quickly.

"Nu uh! They were having s-"

"Why don't you come with me Bam?" Marissa said lightly grabbing the girls arms and dragging her out of the pool house.

"OH MY GOD!" Summer said covering her beat red face.

"Look on the bright side, we don't have to tell everyone we're together." Seth said smiling

Summer shot him a glare

"Yeah, you're right, it was awkward."

"You um, need help getting dressed or anything?" Summer offered

"Nah, I'm good. You go do damage control." Seth said with a smile.

"You wouldn't believe how much I can't stand you sometimes." Summer said kissing him lightly before taking her leave from the bed.

She entered the main house to see Marissa on the couch feeding one of the twins while Ella looked on, and Ryan flipping through the paper.

"Morning sunshine." Ryan joked when he saw Summer

"Shove it Chino." Summer snapped in a playful way.

She walked over to the couch.

"Doesn't that hurt?" She could hear Ella asking Marissa as she watched her nurse either twin.

"Nope." Marissa said smiling at the little girl.

That was one thing that Summer never had. Marissa's patience.

"Do you like want privacy or something Coop?" Summer asked offering to rid Marissa of Bam.

"No, it's fine Summer."

"Did u feed me like that?" Ella asked Summer scrunching up her nose.

Summer looked at Marissa for help. Marissa just smiled at her.

"Why do children have so many questions. Her in particular?" Summer asked gesturing towards her young daughter

Marissa shrugged

"Just think, in a couple of years I'm going to get double the questions."

"Good thing you ended up with twins then." Summer joked

"Right!" Marissa said rolling her eyes

"I guess Chino's pretty fertile."

"Ew, thanks Sum." Marissa said looking away from her best friend blushing "So you and Seth, is this for good?"

Summer smiled to herself.

"Yeah, I think that it just may be."

"It's about damn time."

"No cursing Aunt Marissa!" Ella warned leaving the couch to go find her father.

"It's good to have you back Sum." Marissa said honestly

"It's good to be home." Summer smiled. "But we can continue this lovey-dovey conversation when you don't have a kid attached to your boob." She said with a wink.

* * *

**You guys got your wishes! S/S! Eventhough he is painfully annoying this season. REVIEW! What do u want for the Epilogue? Let me know! It's not been written yet!**

**xoxo Jules**


	34. Like fifteen strangers dancing

This is the final chapter to an awesome story. I hope that you all liked it as much as I liked writing it. You can see at the end they all came full circle. I know that I said that I would do a "promo" thing at the end of this chap for my new OC story, but I think that I will just add it later as an additional chapter to this later. I have the plot at everything just not in the summary form... more in the mental one. Anyhow, this final chapter has been written for sometime but because the site was down for awhile I wasn't able to post it. LOL. Anyhow I hope that it's worth the wait.

Thank you everyone who read, and all of the reviewers. You guys are awesome and keep me going. Look out for more of my stuff coming soon. If anyone hasn't read Bohemian Rhapsody I suggest that you do. It's a really good OC read. THANKS AGAIN!

xoxo Always Jules

* * *

Chapter 33: "Like fifteen strangers dancing" 

Epilogue

2 years later

"Mom! MOM!" Ella yelled from the kitchen where you could see smoke emerging from

"IT'S OKAY!" Kirsten called out to Summer who was sitting on the couch

"What's going on in here?" Summer said fanning the air with the blanket that she held in her hand.

"Grandma Kirsten burnt the lasagna!" Ella said with a goofy grin on her face.

She was still tiny for her age of eight, and she had wild curly hair, and always sported a mischievous grin.

"Lasagna isn't really a thanksgiving food anyway." Summer said looking at her mother-in law sympathetically.

"I tried!" Kirsten said throwing her hands up in the air. "I'm going to watch football with the guys."

Seth sat with his father and Jimmy on the couch to watch the game.

"This has to be the most pointless sport ever." Seth complained "If it involved like stealing cars, or blowing stuff up event that'd be awesome, but a bunch of guys fighting over a ball and tackling one another. Ya gotta admit that's a little minty." Seth said raising up to get the door that was being knocked at for the past five minutes. It went unnoticed due to the football, and the lasagna fiasco.

"What kinda son did you raise?" Jimmy asked Sandy shooting him a look

Sandy shrugged and turned his attention back to the TV.

"Ryan, Marissa!" Seth said as he opened the door. "How goes it."

"You tell me, I smell something burning." Ryan said looking past his brother into the house.

"Did you let Kirsten cook?!" Marissa asked in horror.

"It was Bam's idea not mine!" Seth said holding up his hands

"And you take orders from an eight year old since when?" Marissa asked rising and eyebrow lifting up Andrew onto her hip. Aden, a daddy's girl from day one entered behind Ryan holding on to the back of his shirt. The twins were now two. "Sum!" Marissa said embracing her pained looking best friend. "How are you?"

"How am I? How do you think I am?! I'm as big as a house, and the food is burning, and my daughter is skateboarding in the house once again and the smoke is making it really moist in here causing my husbands jew-fro to emerge and he just looks very unattractive right now!" Summer complained

"It might just be the cranberry sauce that he has all over his face." Marissa said with a grin

"What am I going to do Coop? I have two children already with Seth and Bam." She put her hand on her swollen stomach

"Only two more months Sum." Marissa said loving her best friends mock agony "What do you think that you are going to name her?"

"Well Cohen," Summer said calling her husband by his pet name even though she was now a Cohen herself, "decided that he should name the baby since I named Ella. But I think that I should name her because he made up Bam which we call her more than Ella anyway!"

Marissa sighed

"Why don't you just compromise?"

"That's easy for you to say. You killed two birds with one stone and you and Ryan each got to name one, or at least half of it."

"Well why don't you solve the problem and let me name her." Marissa suggested as Seth came up behind Summer

"Your letting Marissa name our kid?" Seth asked

"It's better than letting you do it and risk our child's name being Zelda, or Xena or something of the sort." Summer snapped

"Her name is going to be Nina Danielle Cohen." Marissa said with authority.

Summer and Seth exchanged glances and their features softened.

"Dad!" Marissa said skipping over to the couch and plopping down beside her father

"Hey sweetie. Where are the twins?"

"Off somewhere with their father." Marissa said not even bothering to turn around "So did Caitlin tell you that she's coming?" Marissa asked

"No, she didn't!" Jimmy said in surprise

"Yeah, and she's bringing some friend from boarding school." Marissa said with a smile

"That should be nice." Jimmy said turning back to the game

There was another knock at the door.

"Door!" Ella said running to get it.

"That must be Noah and her new boyfriend!" Summer said wiping her hands off as Seth followed her to the door.

"Hey!" Ella said as she swung the door open, she gave Noah a big hug before looking at her guests. "Do I know you guys from somewhere?" Ella asked raising an eyebrow

"Craig?" Summer said raising an eyebrow.

"Aw this is great!" Seth said sarcastically when Summer elbowed him in the stomach

"Summer you look… pregnant." Craig said

"Looks like you've been doing well yourself…" Summer said glancing at Noah's belly…

Logan and Ella just stared at one another, and Ella didn't know why, but she began to blush.

"Well this is awkward so come on in!" Seth said stepping back allowing everyone in.

--- Soon enough everyone was sitting around the dinner table

"I think this is the first time that we've all sat down like this together in years." Sandy commented

They all smiled at one another warmly

"For awhile there it seemed like it would never happen." Seth said squeezing Summers hand.

"We've all made some dumb mistakes." Summer said

"Nah, I knew we'd be here." Marissa said

"Right, because your just the Queen of optimism aren't you?" Seth asked sarcastically

Marissa stuck out her tongue

"Aw, and you're mature too!" Seth added

Then once again, the doorbell rang.

"That's probably Caitlin, late as usual." Marissa said going to get the door

"Hey!" Caitlin squealed giving her big sister a hug. "I am so sorry I'm late, I caught the wrong flight and we had to get Taylor a ticket." She said in an exhausted voice

"Oh, so is Taylor your roommate?" Marissa asked

"Nope." Caitlin said

"I'm Taylor." A young boy about seventeen said as he entered.

All of the mens eyes shot up protectively. The kid had scruffy brown hair and wore a tank top with a jacket over it. He had an apprehensive lost look in his eyes.

"Hi…" Ella said figuring that someone should say something

"Taylor just transferred to my school on scholarship daddy." Caitlin said with a smile and a bounce.

"Oh yeah, from where?" Jimmy asked concerned.

"Chino!" Caitlin said watching everyone's shocked expressions

Seth stood up from the table.

"Let us be the first ones to welcome you." Seth said with a smile.

"Yeah." Ryan said shaking the boys hand. "Welcome to the OC bitch."

** THE END**

* * *

**What'd you all think? Let me know because we have this mutual love thing going on! MUCH LOVE TO ALL!**


End file.
